Strange Love
by Lady Fyria
Summary: Their love was their own. It was unique. They could hate and love each other at the same time. People could call their love strange, but that was exactly why they were together in the first place. Collection of drabbles, short stories, oneshots, and songfics.
1. Assistant

**Assistant**

**Word Count: 190**

She was determined to do something different. Most people got a female assistant, but she didn't want that.

She wanted a male assistant.

But it was a mistake to let Minako to handle the 'auditions'.

It seemed every guy she brought in was good looking, but had little to no brains, or wanted the job for 'other reasons'.

Now she was staring through her office window at her handsome new assistant who had amazing dark blue eyes and seemingly soft ebony hair.

Mamoru Chiba was the first one that had brains, was responsible, and possibly OCD. And he didn't want the job just to get with her. And most importantly, he was a hunk.

A _single_ hunk.

Mamoru looked up at her, meeting her eyes. He winked.

Usagi blushed and looked away. _No, I will not be one of those bosses who sleeps with their assistant._

Somehow she knew she wouldn't be able to help it.

_Damn you, Mina-chan!_


	2. Closet

**Everyone seems to have a closet story about these two. Well, this is mine.**

**Who owns Sailor Moon? I certainly don't.**

* * *

****

Closet

**Word Count: 390**

Usagi desperately tried not to turn the office upside down. She'd checked everywhere, but could not find anything that proved Mamoru liked her.

Mamoru's office was surprisingly clean, which made it harder to not make a mess.

Usagi froze as she heard a click behind her.

_He's back._

* * *

Mamoru took no notice of the slight disarray that his office was in. The boredom and tiredness off that hours-long meeting made him want to just fall asleep right then and there. But he was at work, meaning he couldn't.

He shrugged off his coat, walking to the closet. His tired eyes closed as he opened the door, hanging his coat on the hook inside.

Something squeeked.

Immediately his eyes snapped open and he found Usagi pressed up against the wall of the tiny closet, trying to stay out of reach of his outstretched arm.

"Odango?"

Her face flushed scarlet and seemed too embarressed to retort.

"What are you doing in my closet?"

"I...um... Was looking for you, and uh, you scared me when you came in. You got out early from the meeting?"

"Dont try to change the subject," he growled.

"Fine." she sucked in a long breath. "You know how Mina-chan and Motoki-nii-san have gotten together?"

"What do they have to do with this?"

"Well, Minako got Motoki to tell her some things, and she's been teasing me about it, and I wanted to see if it was true."

"What was true?" he asked with a raised brow.

"That you..." her voice went down to a whisper. "..._like_ me."

Mamoru was careful not to show any emotion. He made a mental note to kill his best friend later.

"She's right. I do like you, Usagi."

She blushed again and her mouth fell open wide.

"Careful, Odango. You might catch flies."

"Y-you just admitted you llike me and now you're insulting me?" she exclaimed.

"Yup," he was tempted to keep her in his closet for his own selfish reasons. He held open the door to his office. "You can leave now."

Usagi swallowed and did so. Two steps out if his office, she paused and said over her shoulder, "I want to tell you...I like you, too."

Before she could take a step, a hand grasped her forearm and dragged her back into the closet, the door shutting behind them.


	3. Office

**Why would I own Sailor Moon? Doesn't the owner know she owns it?

* * *

**

Office

**Word Count: 183**

Mamoru took one step into his office and stopped.

He smelled roses.

It wasn't the actual flower, but he recognized it.

Usagi's perfume.

He had bought her that perfume. She didn't know it was from him, but she wore it everyday. His Valentines present from him to her.

It was the first time he had smelled the distinct scent in his office. It was strange because he didn't know why she would ever come here.

Then he saw that his desk chair wasn't tucked under his desk like it usually was. The back of the chair was to him. And there was a long, creamy leg extended over the arm rest that could only belong to one person.

"U-Usagi?" he stammered.

The chair turned slowly, revealing a blond haired woman stretched across the chair. She wore a strapless dress that left little to the imagination and held the cresent moon shaped glass perfume bottle in her hand.

"Hello, Mamo-chan. Be a dear and close the door and blinds; I need to thank the person who gave this perfume to me appropriately." She purred.

Mamoru couldn't be happier to oblige.


	4. Elevator

**Not enitrely original, but whatever.**

**Usual disclaimer applies. How would I be able to own Sailor Moon in a matter of a few seconds? Magic?... I'm a very sarcastic person )**

* * *

**Elevator**

**Word Count: 153**

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at the petite blond standing in the elevator next to him.

A little to close.

Not that he minded, of course, but of something happened between them he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

_Why can't this stupid elevator go any faster? Why must our offices be on the top floor? Why does she have to be wearing that skirt today? Why-_

He blinked in surprise when he saw the seductive look she sent him.

"So, Mamoru-"

At the sound of her purring his name, he lost it.

* * *

Four people paused in their conversation to look up at the elevator when it pinged.

Their friends got off the elevator, Mamoru fixing his tie and Usagi adjusting her blouse and messing with her.

The four people, with eyes wide and mouths agaped, watched as their friends shared a nervous glance before Usagi blushed and quickly walked away to her cubicle.

Usagi's friends hurried after her, and Mamoru began to walk away, but Motoki grabbed his arm.

"You got a little lipstick on your collar."


	5. Stapler

**I don't own SM or Facebook-I'd be a kajillionaire if i did, though. _Stares off into space dreamily..._

* * *

**

Stapler

**Word Count: 254**

"Usako, what are you doing?" Mamoru asked, afraid of the answer.

His girlfriend slowly walked towards him, the sour expression that had been on her face had disappeared and now an evil look replaced it.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Mamo-chan, but you're just getting to distracting." She tapped the stapler against her hand.

Mamoru backed up a step every time she came closer. "C-Come to what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about for now," Usagi replied calmly. "But it's your fault. You were distacting me from an important paper that is due tomorrow morning. Kissing me on my neck doesn't help me."

"It doesn't?" He asked with fake innocence.

She had him pinned against the wall now, the stapler in her right hand.

Click.

His eyes widened. "What-"

Click!

Usagi stapled his long sleeved shirt to the pale blue wall, working quickly. Mamoru didn't bother to struggle; he was too shocked.

Usagi stepped back with a grin to admire her work. "That's the first thing I've finished today."

She walked back to her desk, trading the stapler for a pen as she sat down and continued on her paper.

After five minutes, she stopped abruptly and rummaged through her purse. She withdrew her cellphone, the evil smirk returning.

Usagi held the phone up to him, and a blinding light flashed. She plugged her phone into her computer, muttering, "Not so helpless against him now, Rei." She looked up at the unhappy face of Mamoru. "This is so going on Facebook."


	6. Challenge

**I love myself for writing this, I hate myself for writing what happens. You might hate me too.**

**This was inspired by a page on Facebook (Which i don't own but wish I do) that will be told to you at the end of this chapter. It made me cry.**

**Usual disclaimer applies.****

* * *

**

**Challenge**

**Word Count: 1,136**

Mamoru gazed at his wonderful girlfriend who sat across from him; she was the world to him. She meant everything to him, and he didn't want her hurt.

But the thing that was happening to him would never allow that.

He had known for a long while that he had cancer. Only Motoki knew that Mamoru had it, though Motoki did not know the severity of it.

He had woken up this morning with _that_ feeling. Somewhere in his heart he knew he would die today.

The doctors were surprised he lived for so long. He was expected to pass away three years ago, the year he met Uasgi. But he did meet her, so it was only logical that she was the reason he had lived this long.

"At least he'll die happy," Mamoru remembered a doctor saying.

Mamoru knew Usagi would be an emotional wreck when he died. If he told her now then she wouldn't let him out of her sight. She and her friend Minako would probably play nurse, thinking it wasn't that serious. Even though it was.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she recalled some event to him about a trip to the mall. Her unique hairstyle that still reminded him of odangoes was out of place due to her being even more late than usual to school. She giggled; it was a sound that he wanted to remember forever.

He wanted to remember her forever.

He hoped he was able to.

He loved her more than his green jacket she despised so much, more than his coffee, more than the rose plant she and given him for their one year anniversary.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the pain that would envelope her when he was gone. But he could lesson it.

"Usako," he interrupted her. "Can I challenge you to something?"

She blinked, looking at him strangely, but nodded. "What is it, Mamo-chan?"

"I want you to stay away from me for twenty four hours. No talking, texting, or emailing."

"But that's impossible!" his Usako exclaimed.

He smiled lovingly at her. "Exactly."

"But-"

"You can't do it?"

"Of course I can! It just seems... I don't know. It's probably just my imagination."

He stood up, still smiling. "I've got to go. I love you, Usako, I always will. Remember that." he kissed her passionately, not caring for the stares the customers at the Arcade were staring at them. He savored her taste and the feel of her lips on his, the way her arms snakes up to wrap around his neck, and the way her body was molded perfectly against his.

"I love you, too." she whispered against his lips.

With one last lingering kiss, he departed the Arcade, ignoring the look his best friend gave him.

Once out of view from the Crown's windows, Mamoru pulled put his cell phone and texted Motoki.

_Meet me at my apartment as soon as u can._

Motoki came four hours later on his lunch break. As soon as Mamoru saw him, Mamoru was able to see the worry etched into his friend's face. The first thing Motoki said to him was: "It's the cancer, isn't it?"

Mamoru simply nodded, motioning for Motoki to come into his apartment.

There was deathly silence as Mamoru sat on his couch, watching with some amusement as Motoki paced in front of him, hysterical.

"What about Usagi?" Motoki suddenly asked.

Looking away guiltily, he replied, "I've already taken care of it."

"That's why you acted weird back at the Crown, right? She's going to see you again before you...you know, go? She'd better; do you know how heartbroken she would be if she didn't?"

"She'll be heartbroken either way. My way is easier for the both of us."

Motoki stared at him like he had grown three heads. "She's not going to see you?"

Mamoru sighed. "Relax; I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think-"

"I wanted you here to say goodbye, not to argue with you." Mamoru got on his feet and grabbed his friend's shoulder to stop his pacing. In doing so, Motoki hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you," Motoki sniffed, pulling away.

"Thank you for being a friend."

Motoki left when they were sure Motoki didn't look like he had been crying. Mamoru spent the next three hours saying goodbye to the people he knew, but avoided Usagi and her circle of friends.

Mamoru splurged some of his money on gifts, mostly to Usagi. He donated his belongings and half of his money. The remaining amount was left for Usagi, since she would most likely spend it on video games and mangas.

He hasn't heard or seen his Usako once throughout the whole day. It was painful, not bumping into her at the corner they met at. It was like a part of him was missing.

Mamoru pulled out pictures of his past. His parents, his friends, him and Usako.

The tears finally fell when he discovered a picture at the bottom of the box the pictures were kept in. In it, he and Usagi were standing under the full moon, next to the lake in the park. It had been their first date, and their first kiss.

Silently, he thanked her friends for spying on them.

Then _that_ feeling enevloped him again. It was time to go.

He grabbed a blank note paper, and wrote.

With the note and picture still in his hands, Mamoru laid down, closing his eyes.

* * *

Usagi bit her lip, hand raised to knock on the door of her boyfriend's apartment. She had somehow succeeded in staying away from him.

Her knuckles rasped against the wood door. "Mamoru?" When he did not answer, Usagi grasped the handle and saw that it was unlocked.

Pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold, Usagi saw Mamoru sleeping on his couch. She then noticed all other furniture was gone.

She approached his still form, a sense of dread coming over her. Mamoru was a light sleeper, and should've woken up by now.

Usagi kneeled beside him, and caressed his face with her hand. Immediately, her hand retracted, and she gasped. "You're so cold!"

Fearing the worst, Usagi put a shaky hand on his wrist, placing her head over his heart.

"No," she whispered when she didn't hear or feel a heartbeat. "No! You can't be dead. It's not possible! You can't leave me..." her tears began soaking his shirt. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing. "No, no, no, no! This can't be real. This can't be happening!"

Usagi wrapped her arms around her stomach, crying her heart out, feeling dead inside.

Now their baby didn't have a father.

A few minutes later, she blinked away tears, noticing the hand that had dropped off to the side of the couch by her knees. Carefully, she unclenched Mamoru's cold fingers from around the items, and brought them in front of her face.

She started sobbing again, her hand flying the cover her mouth as she stared at the note.

_You did it, Usako._

You can do it every day.

_I love you._

* * *

**Here's the page:**

**A boy gave his girlfriend a challenge; to live a day without him & if she did it he would love her more. The girl agreed and she didn't talk to him for a day without knowing he had only 24 hours to live because he was suffering from cancer. She went to his house the next day tears falling from her eyes as she saw him lying in a coffin with a note on the side:'You did it baby, you can do it everyday.'**


	7. Client Part One

**Part One: Client**

**Word Count: 2,720**

He was confused as to why his employer, Aino Minako, wanted him to meet with an important client.

Minako had told him that the person he was meeting for lunch was a woman a little younger than him and knew nothing about the business they worked in so this meeting was just going over basics and getting to know her. The client had recently inherited land from her grandparents that she wanted to sell.

He was to meet her at Makoto's restaurant at six thirty.

* * *

A blond woman with a red bow in her hair sat back into her chair with a satisfied grin, watching Chiba-san walk to his car out of her office window. "Operation Rose Rabbit is a go," she said into the phone on her desk that was currently on speaker.

"Roger that, Venus. Jupiter out."

"I copy, Mars over and out."

"I'm not sure about this. According to my calculations-"

"Mercury, are you in or not?"

"Alright. But don't blame this on me if it goes wrong."

"It won't, I promise."

"Mercury out."

* * *

"Reservations under Chiba," Mamoru said to the man.

"Right this way, sir."

The waiter led him to a table by the window, a table that already had an occupant.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

The waiter disappeared, and the woman stood, bowing to him. "Konnichiwa, you must be Chiba Mamoru. I am Tsukino Usagi."

He bowed in return. "Konnichiwa." As she turned back to sit down, he let his eyes wander her body.

She wore a strapless little black dress, her long hair pulled into a ponytail. A glittering clutch was on the table that sparkled like the diamond earrings and necklace that she wore. Even with the little makeup she wore, she was gorgeous.

Makoto, a friend of Minako's that visited his work sometimes with donuts walked up to the table. "Mamoru-San! Is this a new girlfriend? She's beautiful!" before Mamoru could respond, Makoto turned to Usagi, "You're a very lucky girl!"

Mamoru raised a brow, suspicious of Makoto's behavior. "Actually, she's a client."

Makoto did not seem embarrassed at all. "Whoops, silly me. Nice meeting you, enjoy your time here!"

Mamoru glanced at Usagi who seemed quite flustered. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright; I'm used to he-it." Usagi stumbled, looking away nervously.

The waiter came shortly after to take their drinks and was soon gone again.

* * *

A blue haired woman looked around the parking lot before heading over to her friend's car.

Opening the hood, she whispered, "Please forgive me for this, Usagi."

* * *

"So you want to sell your grandparents' house?"

The angel that sat in front of him nodded. "If the house was in better condition and didn't reek of that old people smell I'd probably move into it, but I'm happy where I am now."

They both found the topic of work boring quickly. Usagi was definitely different from all the other girls he'd met. Instead of something with low calories, she got a chocolate milkshake.

"That's you third cup of coffee in the last half hour!" Usagi exclaimed.

"And that's your fourth milkshake," he said.

"At least milkshakes don't have caffeine."

"It has sugar instead that'll make you fat if you eat too many."

"Coffee has caffeine and sugar! That's what makes it so bad."

"So?"

"So you should stop drinking it."

"Then you stop drinking milkshakes."

Without taking her glare off him, she took a long sip from her milkshake, and he did vice versa but with his coffee.

* * *

Eyes peeked over the top of a menu at the glaring couple. "I'd say it's going well, but I don't understand why I couldn't be the one being set up with him. He's a total hunk!"

Makoto, who was pretending to take Rei's order, shook her head. "You know Mina-chan. She loves playing Cupid. It'll be your turn soon enough."

* * *

Usagi laughed at the story Mamoru had just told her about him and his friend Motoki.

So far, Mina-chan suggesting that she, Usagi, pretend to be a client was going well. She still hated the fact that Mina had planned this at all, but she kinda liked Mamoru. She would love to see him again, or make this meeting last longer, but she didn't know what she could do after this dinner.

She tried crossing her legs, but her leg made contact with something. She looked up at Mamoru, blushing. Her leg had brushed up against his hand that rested on his knee. Relieved to see a small blush on his face, she muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay. So, tell me about you."

Usagi told him about her job as a kindergarten teacher, though she still dreamed of being a singer.

"That's cool," Mamoru said, stabbing his food with his fork and putting it into his mouth. "Well, you already know what I am. Any questions for me?"

"What's your family like? Any siblings?"

Mamoru swallowed and set his fork down. Sensing the mood change, Usagi quickly said, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked such a personal thing."

"My parents died when I was eight in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry," she gently grabbed and hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

Mamoru took a deep breath and smiled, though sadness still was reflected in his blue eyes. "Thank you. How about we forget that just happened?"

"Okay, so... What's your opinion on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Aren't they characters from a TV show?"

"There's also a manga and live action version."

Mamoru grinned. He could see her holed up in her room reading and watching the series. "Isn't that a little childish?"

"So? It's an awesome series and it doesn't have a hot, male hero like most do."

"You think they're hot, huh? What am I then? A god?"

She rolled her eyes, and then squinted, looking at what she could of him up and down, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "How about a hot, sexy, smart-" she watched as his ego grew bigger. "-ass, anorexic dork."

He scoffed. "I am not anorexic or a dork. I'm me."

She giggled. "You're certainly one of a kind, Mamoru."

The waiter came back with another milkshake and more coffee.

Mamoru stirred his drink, gazing at the blond as she turned blue in the face from trying to drink the thick milkshake through the straw. "So, Usagi, are you... available?"

She choked on her milkshake, blinking her beautiful blue eyes up at him. "Are you asking if I'm single?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I am."

Usagi blushed. "In that case, I have been single for one year, three months, twenty eight days and..." she clicked her phone, showing the time. "...six hours."

His brows met his hairline. "Wow. Must be a horrible ex."

Usagi sighed. "Seiya just wasn't the one. Neither was Mr. Possessive."

"Mr. Possessive?"

"His name is Jack Diamond. Completely over possessive."

"Ah. If I were to possibly be your boyfriend, would I have to worry about him?"

"You'd have to worry about both of them. Seiya can't take no for an answer, so he thinks we're still together. Why are you asking?"

"Maybe I need a little competition."

She snorted. "I don't think your ego could possibly get bigger; it'd explode."

He put his hand over his heart. "That hurts," he said, making her giggle again.

* * *

"How is the mission going at the restaurant, Mars?"

"So far, so good. The Rabbit and the Rose are getting along fine."

"Great. Mercury has taken care of the Rabbit's car. When do you think they'll leave?"

"I don't know, V. They're almost done dinner and knowing Meatball head she'll want to get desert."

"Okay. Hopefully they get out of there before the storm starts. Good job Mars."

* * *

Mamoru's mouth was agape. "After all those milkshakes, you still ordered a sundae?" his eyes flickered back and forth between the dessert and Usagi.

Usagi, who was starting to regret ordering it now that her dinner was sinking in, held out a cold metal spoon to him. "Share it with me?"

One look into her pleading eyes made him give in and he took the silverware.

Stuffed, they leaned back into their chairs. "You've got a little chocolate syrup on your forehead," she laughed.

"I wonder how it got there," he replied with light sarcasm. While they were eating, Usagi had laughed and 'accidently' threw her spoon at his face. It had stuck to his forehead.

Her laugh was infectious; he found himself laughing along with her.

"Your check, sir." the waiter handed the tablet to him.

Mamoru said his thanks, taking his wallet out of his back pocket.

"No, you must let me help pay." Usagi said, pulling a few bills out of her clutch.

"Don't worry; I've got it." he slipped his credit card into the slot.

She pushed the money towards him. "Then take this."

"I can't." he pushed it back.

"You must."

"Pay the tip instead."

She glared at him, not taking her eyes away from his and slid the money to the end of the table.

He raised a brow. "A twenty?"

She scowled, trading the twenty for a ten.


	8. Client Part Two

**Client Part Deux**

**Words: 1,354**

Mercury gripped her steering wheel loosely, gasping for air. She had made a mad dash across the parking lot when she had spotted her friend and her 'date' leaving the restaurant, Makoto feverishly saying goodbye.

Hopefully she wouldn't regret doing this.

The couple seemed reluctant to say goodbye, but when cold drops of liquid started to fall from the clouds, they parted and ran for their vehicles.

Mercury jumped when her passenger door opened, and a soaking raven haired woman plopped into the seat. "It's raining so hard!" a smirk grew on her face. "That just makes the plan easier."

Usagi gripped her steering wheel, resting her forehead on it. She had tried in vain to get her car to start, but it wouldn't. She had a feeling her friends were behind this.

Preparing herself for the onslaught of the rain, Usagi opened the door as quickly as she closed it. She lifted the hood and stared at what was inside. "Oh, what do I do?"

She heard a vehicle drive by behind her, and then a voice called out, "Usagi?"

Her head whipped around, shortly followed by the rest of her, "Mamoru!"

"Is something wrong?" he peered through the rain out of the open window of his red sports car.

"Well, I'm soaking wet and my car's broke, so yeah, something is wrong."

"Okay, okay. I was gonna ask you if you wanted a ride, but if you don't I-"

"A ride would be wonderful." she interrupted.

He smiled. "Hop in."

They did not notice the blue sedan that pulled out of the parking lot almost immediately after them.

Mamoru glanced at his companion when she shivered for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was also apparently afraid of lightening, for she jumped at each strike. "I've got to get you out of those wet clothes. My apartment's closer. I've got some spare clothes you could probably fit into." when he saw her eyes widen and shrink back into the chair, he added, "I don't mean it like that; I meant that you could get sick if you stayed too long in them."

She visibly relaxed. "Oh. I'm sorry for thinking you were like that. But honestly, I'm fine. I can last until I get home- Ach choo!"

He slowed to a stop at a red light. "My point exactly."

She sighed, "You win."

He grinned. "Victory is mine."

Usagi looked into the side view mirror, and nearly held in the gasp that threatened to come out. Ami's car's headlights shined through_. I knew it._

The rest of the car ride was quiet, except for the occasional sneeze.

Usagi continued to stare into the mirror as Mamoru pulled up to a large apartment complex building, watching her friend's car drive past. She pulled her phone out and quickly texted, _Traitor!_ To all four of her friends.

She soon received replies; they were mostly smiles and winks, but Ami's was an apology and the word: Blackmail.

* * *

Mamoru wrapped an arm around her as they ran through the rain to the entrance. Normally, she would've shrugged the arm off, but she couldn't bring herself too; she found herself liking it.

She was still pressed to his side even going up in the elevator, the cliché of old and boring elevator music droning on.

Taking one arm from around her (somewhat reluctantly, she noticed) he reached into his pocket and withdrew a key.

She took in the clean and orderly apartment as Mamoru's arm went back to its place around her.

Usagi stiffened when he led her to his bedroom. "Like I said, I won't do anything to you, I promise." Then he added slyly with a wink, "Unless you want me too."

She blushed crimson, but replied, "I'll let you know."

With newfound confidence, she pulled out of his arms and strode to the center of the plain bedroom, glancing at the large bed before turning around to face him. She held back a smile of satisfaction upon seeing his surprised face.

Mamoru shook his head, grinning. She watched as he went to his dresser and rummaged through it, eventually pulling out clothes.

"Here," he said, handing a pair of sweats and a shirt to her. "It's the smallest I have."

Usagi unfolded the pants and held them against her. Mamoru winced. "I can get you a pair of scissors." he suggested.

"No, I couldn't do that!" she protested, but he was already walking away to get them.

"Don't worry; I don't even wear them anymore." Mamoru said when he came back.

She took the scissors, biting her lip. Then she nodded and he left the room so she could change.

* * *

Mamoru sipped his coffee as he stirred the brown powder into the hot water.

He couldn't help the stray thoughts that wandered into his mind thinking about a certain beautiful girl changing in his bedroom, into his clothes.

He tried to banish those thoughts when he heard the click of the door being unlocked and opened.

"Mamoru?" she called.

"I'm in the kitchen."

He choked on his coffee when she appeared in the kitchen door way. The shirt was tied at her waist with the hair band that had held her hair up, and her golden locks fell to her waist. The sweatpants had been cut into shorts. Short shorts.

Those thoughts refused to go.

He gave a low whistle. "Hi."

She blushed. "Hi."

He held up the mug. "Hot chocolate?"

He smiled at the way her face lit up. "Please," she drank a long sip. "Mm, it's delicious. Thank you."

Mamoru nodded. "Wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

Usagi touched her swollen lips lightly, still dazed from the kiss. Mamoru rested his head atop of hers, arms wrapped around her again.

She couldn't exactly remember why and how the kiss had happened, only that their eyes had met during the movie, then the next thing she knew they were sharing a heated kiss.

She leaned into his chest. "Mamoru," she started softly. "I haven't been totally honest with you, and neither has Minako."

"You know her?"

"She's my best friend." Usagi replied, pulling away guiltily. "She has a hobby of playing Cupid."

He gazed at her, no trace of anger in his eyes. "And we were the latest victims, huh?"

Usagi bit her lip and nodded.

"Makoto too?"

"Yes. And I'm more than sure my friend Ami broke my car and Rei was spying on us at the restaurant. They were driving in the car behind us on the way here."

There was a long, uneasy silence; Usagi squirmed in Mamoru's lap, who stared out into space.

"I think I kinda like her matchmaking." he finally said, and grinned.

Usagi gaped. "You're not mad?"

His grin grew into a smirk. "After a kiss like that, how could I be?"

Usagi shook her head and slapped him playfully. "You're an evil demon."

His reply was to kiss her again.

* * *

**It feels so nice to be ungrounded... review? pretty pretty please? ~ I'm listening to P!nk :P**

**FINALLY! The error type two has been fixed for me! So very happy... xD**


	9. Motorcycle

**Another fic inspired by a copy-and-paste thingy! PLEASE READ AN AT END OF FIC. THANK YOU.**

**-Slams fist on steering wheel- BEEEEEEEEP No, I don't on Sailor Moon! I'm not even allowed to drive! D:**

* * *

**Motorcycle**

**Word Count: 496**

Usagi smiled as she inhaled her boyfriend's scent, arms wrapped around him from behind. Her long ponytails streamed out behind them. Lights of all different passed by in blurs as they rode through the streets of Tokyo. The roar of the motorcycle's engine echoed in her ears.

Just another Friday night with Mamoru.

She laid her head back down on his jacket, warm from his heat. She didn't want this night to end.

She didn't know that this night wasn't the only thing that was going to end.

Usagi felt Mamoru stiffen; she also felt his surprise and anguish. "Mamoru, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her.

Feeling the g-forces pushing against her more than usual, Usagi looked over his shoulder that the gauge. Her eyes widened, "Mamo-chan! Slow down; going this fast is scary!"

"No, this is fun." His tone was emotionless, which worried her more.

"No it's not. Please, I'm scared." She gripped his shoulders, pleading to him.

He turned a corner sharply. "Then tell me you love me."

"I love you; I love you with all my heart. Now _please_ slow down!"

"Now give me a hug."

She squeezed him tight and pecked his cheek. "This isn't fun anymore, Mamoru."

"Can you take off my helmet and out it on you? It's bothering me."

She hesitated. "Hurry, Usako!"

She took it off and strapped it to her own head. "Mamoru, what's going on?" She stared at the brick wall that continued to come closer and closer. They passed a road they should've turned onto.

Mamoru let go of the handlebars, keeping it steady and straight with his knee. He twisted so he could face her.

The wall got closer. "Mamoru, look out!"

"I love you, Usako."

Pain.  
Screams.  
Red.  
Sirens.  
Blood.

Blackness.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

An elderly woman set down her coffee mug and stared at the newspaper sadly. "Such a shame; they were so young."

Her balding husband walked into the kitchen. "Who was?"

She showed him the front page article with the picture of the accident. "A motorcycle ran into a building. Apparently, the brakes had stopped working. A young man and his girlfriend were on the bike, and only the girl survived. You see, this is why I made you get rid of your motorcycle when we were younger. We might not have lived to this age."

"You think I like being old, woman?"

She sighed and stared out the window. "That poor girl…"

Further away, at a hospital, a young blond was just being told the same story.

"_No!"_

* * *

**Apparently, I have a thing for making Mamoru die and Usagi miserable XD. I'm such an evil person. **

**Anyway, I'm taking song requests. Think of me like a DJ; I'll take our song and write a songfic with it. Any song, as long as it's not Justina Beaver (Justin Bieber). I may not be able to write some of them, as some songs are pretty alike.**

**PLEASE review and tell me your request! I'm on spring break and I need some inspiration! I'm not allowed to play Xbox all day, so I need to write.**


	10. Jar of Hearts

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart?_

Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts

* * *

**Jar of Hearts**

**Word Count: 815**

It was too late.

Too late before I realized who you were. What you were. Too late before I finally understood the warnings. Before I could warn anyone else.

I met all those other girls. The ones that don't mean anything to you anymore. You played with our emotions, deceived us with lies, twisted the knife in our backs and stole our hearts.

As soon as you left me, alone and cold, I vowed I would never take another step towards you. I knew if I did I would regret it more than anything.

I suppose I was one of the luckier ones, but we all learned to live half alive. When you left, you took our souls with you.

The other girls told me that you come back after so long, to break their hearts all over again. I managed, with their help, to avoid you when you came back for me.

Who do you think you are, doing this to all of us? Torturing us like this?

You are a demon escaped from hell. A cruel, heartless, selfish demon.

Another of your victims, Molly, my servant, rushes into my room to inform me that you were back. We gather our skirts and ran out the backdoor, many other girls running along beside us.

I will not fall for you again. None of us will. Not if I can help it.

We all run for the meadow hidden by the woods. All twenty some of us sit around in a circle, fearing and crying. Livid and distressed. I am at the center of them, obviously the one you want, since I did not entirely break by your hand. It is an unspoken truce between us. They defend me. They are my friends; we are united because of you.

How big is your jar of hearts now? How many scars have you made? How many hearts have you stolen?

It seems my mother did not keep her mouth shut. She always wanted me to marry you. You are wealthier than my family, but so, so cruel. Heartless. Is that the reason you collect our hearts? To try to fill the empty void where your heart should be?

You stand before us now, all of our eyes trained on you. Watching, calculating.

I refuse to let my friends be broken hearted again.

I remember how we all stayed locked up in our bedrooms, feeling dead inside after your departure. We wandered around like the living dead; no talking, no laughing, barely any signs of life.

Your charms will not work on me this time. I am sure of it.

You come closer now, slowly, seeing our reaction. With each of your steps, the girls crowd closer around me, compressed against me like being stuck under miles of warm, thick blankets.

Truth is…

I still love you.

I remember the first time we kissed. It was in my rose garden. You had talked so sweetly, like you actually cared about me. It was all lies, all lies.

Even so, my friends attack then slowly fall away, seduced by you once more. I can almost smell their fear. They still love you, but they wish not to be hurt. Why do you do this? _Why?_

A smirk grows upon your handsome face like the roots of a plant, winding its way around, showing itself everywhere. You smile in a cruel victory as they all fade away. I watching with saddening eyes as Molly too runs.

I think not myself so lucky anymore.

Four others stand now, alone to protect me. I can see they are determined, but all five of us know it is hopeless.

Amy falls, her words of wisdom doing nothing to affect you.

Mina fades, her talk of love doesn't even make you blink.

Lita manages to make you bleed, but she too is defeated.

Rei lasts the longest, her fiery spirit holding her up. Her hand is wretched from mine and too quickly, she is also gone.

It is just you and I now.

You believe you have won. It shows in your smile, in your eyes.

I think not.

I am glad you do not see the blade falling from my sleeve and slipping into my palm.

Goodbye, Darien.

The sharp blade pierces the place your heart should be. I inhale deeply as I feel my heart, my life, returning to me. I can hear the others' gasps as they emerge from the trees like sprites and faeries.

You fall to your knees, raising your head to look at me. The cold hearted smile you wore only moments ago now adorns my face. The light fades from your eyes, and you slump to the ground, lifeless.

Now you know how we felt.

I turn to them, meeting everyone's eyes evenly. They are all ready to burst with life and joy. Finally.

We are free.


	11. Easter

**Happy belated Easter by like...three days. Sad. I came up with this during Easter mass (I wasn't paying attention to the priest who should've retired four and a half years ago -.-), and it turned out like this. Enjoy!**

**STILL don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. Not even a keychain.**

**I have no ill feelings towards any religion, except maybe my own ^.^ I used English names 'cause I don't know if they have a Catholic religion in Japan...**

* * *

**Easter**

**Word Count: 1,309**

The lone, blond haired woman heard the shuffling of feet as the people further down the pew got up, and more people moved into the space between her and the elderly couple. There were a few whispers before someone sat down next to the spot right of hers.

Serena unclasped her hands and sat back into the pew from her kneeling position. Turning her head, she opened her eyes only to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. All the air in her lungs disappeared and things slowed down. Blushing, she broke eye contact, and she came to the conclusion he was the handsomest guy she had met.

Everything seemed to get worse for her when he smiled, revealing flawless teeth. "Hi."

Blood roared in her ears. "Hi." She swore silently when her voice was squeaky, and his eyes showed amusement.

Looking away, she forced her attention to the priest that was walking up to the altar. A piano began to play and a woman sang in time to the beat as the opening hymn.

Serena heard more people move into the pew on her left. Glancing over, her eyes met the lustful gaze of a known man in her parish; Diamond. She didn't know his first name (if that even was his last name) but everyone referred to him as Diamond. Thankfully, he was far enough away to fit four people between them.

She shuddered, wanting nothing more than to run. The song had ended and the first reading had begun. She kept finding herself ogling the mysterious man sitting next to her; he was sitting closer to her than he was to his blond friend, who she recognized as Andrew, the man who worked at the Crown she still frequented with her friends.

She felt memorized by the way his black hair fell into his eyes; those same eyes that focused intently on the speaking priest yet had a bored expression to his face at the same time. He was tall even while slumped over, maybe a foot taller than her. He had taken off the ugly green jacket; the short sleeves of his black shirt showed well toned biceps, which she appreciated immensely.

She flushed shamefully when he caught her looking at him, and then he winked. _He winked at me! _What was it about him that made her heart race so fast? She hadn't been attracted to a man like this since…well, never. Seiya never made her feel like this.

She couldn't help but giggle when he flexed his arm, letting her see just how strong he was. His shoulder bumped into hers, and they both looked over to see why Andrew had nudged him. "Darien, stop flirting! We're in a _church_." He whispered harshly.

"You're the one who dragged me here." The man who she now knew was Darien whispered back. "Though I'm kinda thankful for it now." He looked at her and grinned.

She was so fixated by him that he had to grab her hand and pull her up when they had to stand. His hand remained close to hers, overlapping it slightly.

Two pews back, a blue haired woman stood. A smile had made its way to her face at the sight of her friend and Darien. She knew Darien was good for Serena; Ami worked with him at the hospital.

Biting her lip, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, turned the flash off, and snapped a picture, all the while feeling very guilty, and very Mina-like.

She sent the picture to her three other friends with a quick note to come to the church.

Ami put the device away and held her head high, blushing, trying to ignore the annoyed stares of the people around her.

Serena couldn't pay attention to the priest's old, dull tone. It was like being back in school again, and she wanted to doze off. But she couldn't, not with Darien's hand brushing against her own. The skin where their hands touched felt as though it was on fire.

When they were allowed to sit back down again, Serena noticed that Diamond was staring at her, but he was sitting closer to her this time. He smiled, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. It made her feel the exact opposite of her reaction to Darien's smile. She inched away from Diamond, and knocked into Darien, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at Diamond.

"Thank you." She whispered and he nodded, squeezing her shoulders gently.

Serena felt cold when his arm disappeared from around her so that they could stand. "Let us turn to one another and offer each other the sign of peace." The priest said, and everyone turned to someone around them.

She blushed when Darien turned to her first, grinning as Andrew huffed and crossed his arms, but he grinned too, and greeted the people next to him.

Somehow, she blushed harder when instead of shaking her hand, he bent down and kissed her temple. "Peace be with you," he said, smiling hugely.

Breathlessly, she replied, "And also with you."

He turned away and Serena shook hands with the people around her, repeating the same phrases, purposely ignoring Diamond.

They knelt when the Eucharist was taken out and the gifts were presented.

Serena followed the others when it was their turn to the front to receive the Eucharist. "Amen." She said, and slipped the tiny circle into her mouth. She swallowed immediately, not wanting to taste the staleness. She laughed a little when Darien stopped to get the wine and drank more than he was supposed to.

Walking back, she spotted Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei sitting in a pew behind hers. Fear pooled in her stomach. Three of them never went to mass, so Serena knew why they were here almost instantly.

Evil Ami.

Darien apparently noticed her changed behavior and the straightness of her back as they knelt. "What's wrong? Is that guy bothering you?"

Serena gulped. "No. Well, he is bothering me but that's not the reason. My friends are sitting two rows back, and they're not supposed to be here. Don't turn-!"Too late. Darien quickly turned back around.

"Are your friends the ones that are smiling and giggling like mad?"

She nodded her head sadly. "Unfortunately."

"I wonder why they're here…" he said, although they both knew the answer.

She felt too awkward to talk to him, and he didn't talk to her, only glared at Diamond every so often.

The priest spread his arms wide. "This mass has now ended. Go in peace, and happy Easter."

People filed out, rushing to their cars to beat the traffic.

A hand caught her arm, and she found Diamond gripping it tightly. "Hello, sweetheart."

She wretched her arm out of his hold. "Get away from me."

A dark shadow covered Diamond. "I'd do what she says if I were you."

At Darien's threat, Diamond glowered and slithered away.

"Thank you, again." She stood on her tippy toes and pecked his cheek before twirling away. Before she could get far, his hand grabbed hers.

"Will I see you again?" He winced at the cliché.

Serena smiled but looked to Darien's friend. "Andrew, you're still holding the Easter party at the Crown, right?" Andrew nodded, tired of his friends' flirting. "I'll see you both then."

Walking away, she threw one last smile over her shoulder at Darien. Her friends swarmed around her, but she barely noticed them, too dazed to pay any attention.

She never had such a happy Easter.


	12. Cheat

**Review Reply to **_sm fan_**: Thanks for the song! It's being written right now, but it's proving to be difficult to write.**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Cheat**

**Word Count: 2,298**

She was surprised how well she had taken the news. She had told herself that Mamoru wouldn't ever cheat on her, but deep inside, somewhere within her soul, she had known the truth.

And the truth had made itself known when her best friend told her that Mamoru was indeed cheating on her.

She knew she still loved him, and their three year old daughter, no matter what.

The faith and trust she still had in him stirred her into making sure that Minako was correct.

That was the reason she was currently following her husband to an 'appointment' Mamoru apparently had. Though she was enjoying driving Ami-chan's Mercedes Benz.

It was a nice little cafe, with indoor and outdoor seating area. After seeing that her soon-to-be ex-husband and his girlfriend were sitting inside by the window, Usagi requested that she would get a table outside.

Putting her purse on the ground by her feet and scooting forward in her chair, she accepted the menu handed to her, and peered over the top. She had a full view of the back of Mamoru and the other woman.

The other woman was an extremely pretty black haired woman, dressed in a red business skirt and white blouse. Looking at the couple, anyone would've thought they were meeting for business. But her husband's body language said otherwise.

The woman laughed, stifling it with her hand. Mamoru grabbed her hand and pressed her lips to the back of it.

Usagi gripped the glass of her milkshake angrily. How dare Chiba cheat on her with that evil little son of a-

"Your bill, ma'am," the waiter set the tablet down and walked away. She diligently paid it without a word and went to her- oops, Ami's- car to wait.

Usagi drove a few cars behind the woman's after deciding that talking to this woman was more important than following her husband for the rest of the day.

The woman pulled into the driveway of a small one story house. Usagi waited ten minutes before stepping out of the car and slowly walking up the sidewalk.

You can do this, Usagi. She thought, desperately trying to summon all her courage.

Hesitatingly, she knocked three times.

After a minute, the door opened halfway and the raven haired woman appeared. "Can I help you?"

Usagi nodded. "My name is Chiba Usagi," she paused, waking for a reaction at her surname, but none happened. "I saw you with my husband Mamoru today. At the restaurant."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone with the last name Chiba," the woman was sincere, making Usagi wonder how deceived the woman was, or even how she herself was.

"I know it was him you were with. I followed him from our house."

The woman still didn't look convinced, so Usagi dug into her purse. She handed the picture to her. "We even have a daughter."

The woman gasped with disbelief. "It is him..." the emotion she felt quickly changed."That little lying son of a bitch. He's cheating on his wife and daughter with me! Who does he think he is?" she exclaimed, outraged.

Usagi watched the woman rant with fear. Finally, the other woman realized Usagi was still standing there. She blushed shamefully and inclined her head. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. He seemed like a man who would never do that."

"That's what I used to think, too."

"My name is Hino Rei. Won't you come in?"

Usagi hesitated. "Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Rei left her on the couch and walked to the kitchen. She came back holding two wine glasses and a bottle of red. "I think this occasion calls for some wine, don't you?"

Usagi grinned, taking a liking to this woman already. "Definitely."

Rei downed her glass completely as Usagi sipped hers. Clearing her throat, Rei asked, "What is your daughter's name?"

"Chibiusa; she just turned ten a month ago."

Rei hummed her response, handing back the picture. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

"Thank you. So, how long have you known my husband?"

"Six years." Rei replied grimly. "Six years of him lying to both of us. He had us fooled."

"Yes he did."

"You said his name was Chiba Mamoru, right?" At Usagi's nod, she continued. "I knew him as Watanabe Shinjiro."

"That would explain quite a few things." Usagi said, thinking of a phone call where the person had asked for Watanabe Shinjiro.

Rei refilled their glasses. "So what do we do about this?"

They looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you thinking about getting revenge?"

"I think we are thinking about the same thing."

The two women giggled and clinked their glasses together.

"A toast to love," Usagi said.

"And one to the downfall of Chiba Mamoru."

Usagi stared at her husband as he hungrily ate the breakfast she had made especially for him.

She met his eyes evenly when he looked up at her. "What are your plans for today?"

I should be asking you that, cheater. Usagi thought. Instead she said aloud, "I'm dropping Chibiusa off at my parents and then spending a girls day out. I'm meeting a friend and her boyfriend for dinner."

"Have fun." Usagi felt relief bubble through her. She didn't know what she'd do if he had asked for names.

"Arigoto." She tightened his tie and pecked his cheek before twirling away to clean up. Before she could, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his embrace. Normally, she would have loved this, but now she itches to get away, knowing he was unfaithful to her for the last six years. Briefly, her mind wondered how many others there may have been. For how long, and if he had other children.

He kissed her, and she struggled to return it with as much passion as she usually did, but the guilt and anger ate at her.

He pulled away, confusion written clearly on his face, and maybe a hint of suspicion. So he'd noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just nervous."

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and he turned away to leave. Maybe he would actually go to work today. Or maybe he was going to meet another girl. Usagi let herself think about how many others there could be. How long, and if he had any children with them.

Usagi bit her lip, folding her arms over her stomach as she stood at the window, staring after her cheating husband.

"Mama!" Usagi turned and bent down instinctively, opening her arms wide. Her arms closed around her little bundle of joy that really wasn't that little anymore.

She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Chibiusa, do you have everything for Grandma's house?"

The pink haired girl nodded, pointing to a bag stuffed full of-who-knows-what by the hallway Chibiusa had just ran out of.

"Wanna have some sugary sweets before we go so that you're all hyper for grandma?"

Usagi was still licking chocolate ice cream from her lips when she pulled into Rei's driveway. When she told Mamoru she was having a girl's day, that didn't mean that she was going with Minako, Makoto, and Ami. No, Usagi was having a girl's day with the 'other woman'.

Rei smiled, closing the door behind her. "Hey, Usagi. What do you want to do first?"

"We could do the mall, get a Mani and Pedi, or a massage." Usagi looked at her new friend questioningly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"A massage sounds wonderful."

"You ready for this, Usa-chan?" Rei asked, gripping the steering wheel.

Usagi let out a long breath. "Yeah, I think so." She opened the passenger side door. "I'm going in. And I'm sorry in advance for anything nasty I say to or about you."

Rei grinned. "Same here."

Usagi walked into the restaurant, and was quickly seated at the reserved table, smoothing out her dark blue dress. From her seat, she was able to see the entrance of the parking lot, and Rei had parked her car where Usagi could see it.

Now came the first objective. Call Mamoru.

Usagi held her phone up to her ear, tapping her fingers on the table every time it rang. On the fourth ring, her spouse answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mamo-chan. Are you working late? I think you said you had a meeting or something this evening."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Thanks for reminding me Usako. Love you."

_Liar._

"I love you too, always."

Usagi quickly hung up, tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't know whether or not she could go through with this. She texted Rei and ordered wine.

After polishing off a glass or maybe two, she saw Mamoru's car pull into the lot and park near Rei's.

Rei stepped out of her car as soon as she saw the red sports car in her rear view mirror. When Mamoru appeared in front of her, she pecked his cheek and slipped her hand into his, directing him to the restaurant.

"So how was your day?"

"It was good. We got a young cancer patient, but since it was detected early, we are hoping that a surgery will cure him. How was yours?"

"Great! I spent the day with the woman we're meeting. We got a massage and now I feel wonderful!"

"So who is this woman?"

Rei laughed. "Don't worry; she won't be trying to get you. She's married to a very faithful man with a ten year old daughter. She's been a little stressed of lately, and I couldn't imagine what would happen if her husband cheated on her. I bet she'd be suicidal! And her daughter, Chibiusa, that poor little girl. She'd be heartbroken. She's really nice and I don't think she deserves to be cheated on. I'd kill her husband and dance on his grave!"

Rei eyed him, waiting for his reaction. She noticed he began to walk stiffly, and perspiration started to form on his neck and forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked, glancing at her nervously. "You're acting funny and you keep talking about cheating."

"I'm fine. I read an article on the Internet earlier about a woman who found out she was pregnant and later found out her husband was cheating on her. She had a miscarriage. It was so sad."

They entered, and followed a man around, further into the building.

Rei suppressed a smirk when Mamoru froze, and stepped forward to embrace Usagi, who had a half empty glass in her hand. "Usa-chan, thanks for meeting us here."

Usagi smiled. "My pleasure. I-" she cut off when she spotted Mamoru. "What are you doing here? You said you were working late?"

"I, uh..."

Rei forces confusion onto her face. "What's going on? Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, I do," Usagi snapped. "He's my husband!"

The whole restaurant went silent.

Rei tried to take Usagi's hand, but Usagi pulled out of reach. "Usagi, I think you're confused-"

"No, I'm not. He looks exactly like Mamoru and-" She walked up to him, glaring. "He's even wearing the same cologne I bought him on our anniversary."

"Is this true?" Rei asked him, making her voice low and angry.

He hung his head. "I-"

Before he could speak, Usagi slapped him, hard. Tears, real tears, streamed down her cheeks. "How could you do this to your family? To Chibiusa? To me? You went behind my back for six years, six years! And you didn't have the decency to tell me you didn't want to be with me anymore? I thought you were better than that! I didn't want my daughter to grow up without a father, but I see I have no choice. Goodbye, Chiba Mamoru." she ripped off her wedding ring and threw it at his face. She proceeded to run out of the restaurant.

"How could you cheat on her? Especially with me? What kind of man are you, you sick bastard. Burn in hell." Rei slapped him the other way and followed Usagi to her car.

A year later...

"Usagi-mama, will I ever see dad again?" Chibiusa asked her mother without looking up from the cake batter she was mixing. Her pink hair was falling out of her buns, and the chocolate powder was smeared on her face.

Her mother had much the same appearance as her daughter. She took off the mittens and examined the cupcakes she had just pulled out of the oven. "I don't know sweetie, but-"

A knock on the door cut her off.

Wiping her hands on her pink, bunny covered apron, Usagi opened the door to her small house and was immediately tempted to slam the door shut. "What are you doing here, Chiba?"

The emotions in the man's eyes were almost enough to bring her to her knees. Almost. "I'm sorry-" His voice was tired and raspy.

"I don't care if you are sorry. You mean nothing to me anymore. You haven't for over a year. Just leave." She hissed.

"Usako, really I mean-"

She cut him off again. "No, you can't really mean anything. You told me you loved me yet you loved another woman. You didn't mean those damn words, or anything else, did you? And don't ever call me Usako again! You have no right to do so. You have no right to be here, as you do not have the right to be in my life or my daughter's. Go away and never come back. We never want to see you again!"

The door closed loudly in Mamoru's face, and the former lovers slid their backs down their side of the door, unknowingly sharing the other's pain and loss.

* * *

**Shinjiro Watanabe is Mamoru's fake name because Shinjiro means faithful, which is the exact opposite of what Mamoru is in this chapter. And Watanabe because it looks like Wannabe 8D**


	13. Everything I Do

**To SM Fan: It's done! I hope you like it. It's probably different than the way you thought it would be, but this was the story you selected song told me. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Sailor Moon ou la chanson. Ils appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. (Yes, I am speaking French while fan writing for a Japanese anime ^.~ ) The song is Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by John Adams. Thank sm fan for requesting it! I'm still taking requests, too.**

* * *

**Everything I Do**

**Word Count: 850**

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

"Please Usako, look at me!" I begged her. I couldn't stand her not looking at me, and the rare times that she did, her eyes were full of hatred. I wanted to kill myself.

"Why should I?" She snapped, her arms crossed over her chest. She stared out the window, still refusing to look me in the eyes.

"I love you, Usako. You mean everything to me and I need you to look at me. I'm not lying to you, I swear!"

She looked at me then, furious. "Not lying? I saw you, in that bed, with that damn woman! You said you were done with her."

My eyes blurred with tears, but I didn't wipe them away. I wanted Usako to see how much pain she was causing me, although I knew it would be nowhere near her own. "I had to, Usako. She threatened to kill you if I didn't. you know I couldn't let anything happen to you. I'd die without you."

She hissed, "You dying without me now, anyway. Congratulations."

I felt hallow inside, like my intestines were ripped out of my body. "Please, give me another chance. We can start over again. You can hit me with another test paper, or even your fist. Just please-"

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"It's not worth it!" She screamed at me, bending down to my level, where I was on my knees. I knew the arcade was the worst palce to be having this conversation, but it was the only place she would stand being in the same room as me.

I stared back at her, pleading. "You're worth anything."

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

I could see her falter, and so I pressed on. "You know I'd kill myself if it meant saving you. I've never loved anyone more than I love you. I could never love Beryl more than you."

When she stepped back, I slowly got up off my knees and got closer. "I've seen the people Beryl knows. She could easily have one of them kill you. I couldn't let that happen."

She choked on a sob. "You didn't have to sleep with her."

"Those was her terms. I didn't want it, Usako. I didn't feel anything when I was with her. All I thought of was you, knowing you were safe."

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"There's nothing more I want than your safety and your happiness. I could live without your love if it meant that." I grasped her arms gently and she instinctively leaned in. I cradled her to my chest, burying my face into the golden locks I loved to run my fingers through. To my relief, she didn't pull away.

We stayed like that for a minute before I said, "Beryl's gone. She left Japan altogether." Usagi looked at me, questioning. "She left when she realized it wasn't her name I was screaming, but yours."

My bunny's face blushed redder than I've ever seen, and that was saying something. I've had plenty of times to make her blush. I pressed my forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you, Usako. Only you."

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way _

I felt like half my life passed as she stared me with those blue eyes. They were watering, I realized. My world brightened like a light being turned on after spending a day in the darkness when she smiled—not a large smile, but it was big enough for me- and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry-"

I placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "It's fine, Usako. It's completely understandable the way you acted."

I was stunned when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't expect her to be so forgiving _this_ fast. But this was my Usako; she was like that.

Against my lips she whispered, "I love you too."

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_  
_Everything I do, oh_  
_I do it for you_


	14. Dreams

**Usual disclaimer applies as always. Sigh. Could you tell me if I got the shitennou's names mixed up? It's confusing which are the Japanese version and which ones' the English. I'm slowly working on a Makoto/Nephrite fic that will probably posted around Summer time. Yup. That's all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dreams**

**Word Count: 480**

Three people stared at their blue eyed friend with smirks as the fifth person continued to reaccount on last night's events.

Mamoru glared at Jadeite, his face redder than a tomato. "Shut. Up. Jadeite."

Jadeite clasped his hands together and put a dreamy expression on his face. "And the next thing I hear is, 'Oh, Usako...mmhmm." He started making exaggerated kissing noises, trying to imitate Mamoru's sleeping habits to the others.

Mamoru buried his head in his hands, completely embarrassed. "Why would I be having those kinds of dreams about the Odango?"

"Because you're freakin' in love with her, dumb ass! You dream _those dreams_ about her." Jadeite exclaimed, obviously annoyed about having to deal with Mamoru's dreams. Mamoru only blushed deeper.

"I've been reading this book called the Giver, and in it everyone has dreams at some point with sexual desire." Zoicite looked up from the book, grinning coyly. "This desire is called the Stirrings. Obviously, Mamoru, you are experiencing the Stirrings." The grin took on a mischievous characteristic. "The treatment for these Stirrings is pills."

Nephrite and Jadeite started laughing, and even Kunzite's lips twitched into a smile. "Stirrings? Really?" Jadeite laughed. "Well, Mamoru- San, it looks like I'll be getting you some pills today." Then something caught his attention. "And here comes the reason I can't sleep at night."

They all looked up and saw Usagi walking into the Arcade with her friends. Her face was as red as Mamoru's.

Jadeite glanced at Mamoru, seeing how his Master's eyes followed the blond girl. Jadeite stood abruptly. "Then Mamoru hugged his pillow and began making out with it-" His air supply was cut off by Mamoru's hand, and was dragged back down.

"You really want to die today." Nephrite said to Jadeite, watching amusedly.

Jadeite ignored Nephrite's comment and forced Mamoru's hand off. "Hey, Tsukino-San! Mamoru has something he'd like to tell you." he shouted across the Arcade.

Mamoru all but ran from the building.

With a sigh, Zoicite closed his book and went after Mamoru, followed by Nephrite.

Jadeite looked Kunzite. "Why did you have to switch rooms with me? I can't stand being Endymion's roommate. He's constantly talking about her very loudly in his sleep!"

"He doesn't know we're his shitennou. Whether he knows it or not, we have to protect him." The white haired man answered simply, sipping his coffee.

"Why couldn't you stay with him?"

"Because I can't stand it either." With a smirk at Jadeite's disbelief, Kunzite rose from the table and walked to the girls' table, hoping to steal Minako away.

He stopped short when he was able to hear their conversation. "Usa-chan, you are no longer allowed to sleep over my house! You keep talking in your sleep about Mamoru, making kissing noises and everything!" Minako ranted. "'Mamo-chan, oooh, ahhh.' Sound familiar to you, Usagi?"

Kunzite quickly pivoted his heel and fled.


	15. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**Word Count: 485**

* * *

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down_

A little girl with pink, bunny like hair spun around in circles, hundreds of red petals falling from above. She grasped a rose in her hand as she sang. It seemed a beacon of light illuminated her as she danced in the black nothingness, gracefully for her young age.

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down._

The girl stopped and plopped down with the final line of the rhyme.

She looked over her shoulder, tears streaming down her face. The rose began to wilt and the petals started to fall.

When she sang again, her voice was slow and eerie.

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down._

The falling petals caught on fire and quickly turned into ashes. The red flower in her hand lit up, but she seemed not to notice as still continued to sing.

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down._

The fire spread, curling into a ring around the pink haired child. She lowered her head, but still looked up; giving the impression she was glaring.

Suddenly, the fire burst and grew, nearing the girl. Then it engulfed her, devouring her quickly.

And she screamed.

In a flash, the fire died down, a pile of ashes in the center of the fiery circle. The rose burned slowly, crackling on the top of the ashes.

The flower disintegrated, but a small flame stayed. It grew to about the size of a car wheel, and it took on the shape of the girl's face. But now the child wasn't so innocent.

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down!_

The girl's face came at you, mouth open wide.

* * *

Usagi screamed as she sat up, covered in a cold sweat, the nursery rhyme echoing in her ears. An arm shot out to wrap around her, but she cried out in fear.

Blue, sleepy eyes blinked at her with worry. "Shhh, it's okay, Usako. It was just a bad dream."

She curled into her husband's embrace, sobbing. He continued to whisper comforting words to her, suppressing yawns. "Ya wanna talk 'bout it?"

Usagi shook her head, pulling away from him. "No, I'm okay now. You can go back to sleep."

With a nod, Mamoru turned on his side and pulled the comforter over himself, falling back to sleep.

His wife, however, was not having as much luck with going to sleep. She stayed awake, staring into the shadows, hands resting on the bulge in her stomach. Expecting the girl from her nightmare to pop out from the shadows, her mind refused to let her rest.

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down!_


	16. Wedding

**Thanks to everyon who faved, reviewed, or put an alert on me orthe story. You are all absolutely amazing! I used a prompt from somewhere for this one, but I don't remember where. Also, I do believe this collection may be coming to an end soon; I'm running out of ideas. And I'm still taking song requests!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this oneshot.**

* * *

**Wedding**

**Word Count: 923**

"You look just like your mother on our wedding day…a vision of beauty."

Serena smiled. "Of course you would say that, papa."

He kissed her cheek and gave her a long hug. It wasn't easy with the yards of white fabric cocooning her in a white abyss. "Ready?"

"Almost. I want a few minutes alone first. I've been surrounded all day."

With an understanding nod, her father left the room, closing the door behind him. There were a few hushed words, and then the sound of fading foot falls.

Serena picked up her bouquet and walked across the room to the window that faced the garden at the back of the church grounds. _Was this really what she wanted?_

She had only been standing there for a minute when she heard the door open. She turned, thinking it would be her father coming back to get her, but instead…

A blond haired man walked in. "Hey, Sere. Want me to whip up a chocolate sundae before you walk down the aisle? You haven't eaten one in months." Andrew sighed and muttered, "Women and having to starve themselves to fit into a dress…that's crazy."

Serena giggled at her long time friend. "It's not crazy at all. You're just going a little mad from dealing with Rita's mood swings and cravings."

Andrew's face darkened slightly. "I just can't wait until our daughter is born" He paused, as if realizing something. "This isn't what I came here to talk about, and you know it."

She looked back out into the garden. "This is what I need, Andy. I need a husband who cares about me."

"You also need his money. Serena, he isn't marrying you because he loves you for you. It's your body and your bloodline that he's interested in."

"You can't talk me out of this, Andrew. This is for the best."

She heard him sigh. "I know I can't, but maybe someone else can."

She felt another presence enter the room as Andrew left. Serena gripped the bouquet tightly, hoping to whatever deity that existed that it wasn't _him_.

"Serena…"

She wanted to collapse and cry when she heard him. She wanted to run into his arms and beg him to take her far away where they could be together in peace while raising a family. It was him. Darien Shields. The man who had stolen her heart years ago when she was just a teenager.

Instead, she forced herself to breathe and composed herself. When she looked at him, standing there in a black tux, she put on a fake smile. "Darien. How are you?"

He stared at her with concern. "How are _you_?"

She got the message behind his words. "What do you mean? It's my wedding day, why wouldn't I be happy." She added weakly, "I'm fantastic!"

He stepped forward so that he was a foot away from her, his tall form looming over her. "Liar."

She glared. "I thought we got over the name calling thing three years ago."

"I wasn't name calling, Meatball Head." His voice was kind and caring. "I was simply stating the truth."

"What do you want Darien?" She asked him quietly.

His jaw clenched tightly. "I want for you not to marry that asshole."

"He is not an asshole!" She exclaimed incredulously.

His blue eyes went hard. "You haven't seen him when you're not around. He's a liar, a cheater, a pervert, a jerk, a cheapskate, a-"

"That's enough! I don't believe you." She said feebly, a gut feeling persuading her otherwise. Her eyes watered.

His gaze softened. "He's not good enough for you. He doesn't even love you."

She turned sharply. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

His hand grasped her wrist, keeping her from going any further. "Because they know someone who does love you."

Her eyes widened as she gaped at him. The eyes of a broken man stared back at her, an extensive amount of pain showing clearly through. His tone was depressing as he spoke, "Please Serena, don't marry him."

Her tears spilled and her hand went up to stifle a sob. Darien pulled her small body to his. His lips dried her cheeks of the salty wetness that kept flowing. His feathery kisses made electricity shoot through her veins like adrenaline.

"If I don't, then my family will go bankrupt."

Darien placed his hands gently on either side of her face and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Then marry me. I have plenty of money that my parents left and with the money I'm getting as a doctor-"

A slender, manicured finger silenced him. "Are you proposing to me?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I think so."

Serena leaned forward and whispered, "It's not as romantic as I'd imagined." Her eyes started to close, going in for a kiss, but Darien pulled away.

"You imagined me proposing to you?" A joyful yet bewildered expression painted his handsome face.

She blushed as red as the rose in his suit pocket. "Um, yes?"

He chuckled. "Well, will you, Serena Tsukino marry me, to be together until the end of time, into this life and the next?"

Her hands played with the folds of his outfit. "Did I ever tell you how hot you look in a tux?"

"You didn't need to tell me." He winked. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in your bunny covered pajamas?"

"Darien!" She groaned.

He grinned. "So was that a yes?"

She wrapped her arms loosely about his neck. "It most certainly was, tuxie."


	17. Hair

**Hair**

**Word Count: 256**

He was too tired to notice how messy his apartment was, even if he could be considered a neat freak.

His day had not gone well, to put it nicely. He didn't do so well on a major test which was the result of arguing with Usagi instead of studying. And then the Odango hadn't shown up today at the Arcade, which killed his mood further. Not that he would ever admit to that.

With half-lidded eyes, he simply dropped his things in the middle of the floor and zombie-walked into his bedroom, where he dropped like a bowling ball onto the bed, face first. He moved enough to fit a pillow under his head. Then he felt it. Something soft brushed against his cheek that wasn't the sheets. It had a different texture.

Raising his head, he peered sleepily at the dark colored spot. For a moment he feared that he had squashed a spider with his head, leaving its icky guts and limbs sticking to his face. But as he blinked away the blur clouding his eyes, he realized it was a tuft of hair. Again his delirious mind panicked, thinking that maybe he was losing his hair. That freaked him out a little.

He picked up the hair with two fingers and examined it. He let out a sigh of relief; it wasn't his hair. It wasn't even human hair. It was cat hair.

There was only one person he knew that had a black cat and possibly know where he lived…

…Odango.


	18. Rain

**Usual disclaimer applies. Please review! I will update early since this is short and there's a second part. You know, I've just realized how many collections there are. There's a lot!**

**_Part One._**

* * *

**Rain**

**Word Count: 130 **

Rain.

That's what he thought it was at first. But he soon learned it wasn't.

It was tears.

Usagi's tears.

She sat in the tree, on the branch directly above him, looking dazed, confused and very disturbed. Mamoru was surprised he hadn't heard her crying, though he realized she really wasn't making a sound like she usually did when she cried.

Instead of insulting her, he climbed up the tree, sitting himself beside her. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his shirt. Placing a hand on her back, he stroked her hair soothingly. After a while, it started raining, blending into her tears and matching her mood.

He would find out why there was blood on her hands later that evening.


	19. Comfort

**I didn't mean to lie**  
**When I said I'd update early. **  
**But time really does fly**  
**And the days are getting blurry.  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
Just the plot and the cops  
Summer, please come soon!**

**AN: Woah, I made a poem. Cool. This chapter was originally supposed to be Denial, but it turned out to be more like comfort. So comfort it is called.**

**Disclaimer: I think I own the perverted attendant (I don't think that's a good thing, so if you want him, you can have him! lol)**

_Part Two_

* * *

**Comfort**

**Word Count: 1,844**

Soaked, Mamoru carried an unconscious blond bridal style into the lobby of his apartment building. The attendant, a guy younger than himself, gave him a thumbs up and his eyebrows moved suggestively. Mamoru shook his head and stepped into the elevator.

Although blood still stained his white shirt and her clothes, the rain had wiped most of it away. When she woke up, he would get her to tell him why. But right now she was exhausted and deserved rest.

He tucked her under the covers of his comforter, her face disappearing into his pillow.

After changing in the bathroom, Mamoru went back to his kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee and filling another mug of water and leaving a pouch filled with hot chocolate mix and a spoon beside it.

Sitting down with his mug in hand, he switched the television on, keeping the volume down low and changed the channel to the news.

After seeing what the main news was, he choked on his coffee and coughed violently. A picture of Usagi's parents and younger brother was in the right corner, the news person looking grim.

"_The bodies of Tsukino Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo were found within their home. Police say they had been shot, and they don't have a suspect yet. The daughter, Tsukino Usagi, is currently missing and the authorities are already conducting a search, fearing she was taken by the murderer." _A picture of the usually bubbly teen appeared on the screen._ "If anyone knows the whereabouts of this girl, please call the police right away."_

Mamoru fumbled for the phone. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up already!"

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Motoki, are the girls at the Arcade with you?"

"Mamoru? Yes, they are. Cops are all over the place, questioning all of us. Do you know where Usagi is? Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah, I just saw it. Usagi's with me, I found her at the park. She had blood on her, Motoki."

Motoki was quiet for a moment. "She was there when they were murdered. The police said they had evidence of her trying to do CPR."

Hearing a noise coming from his bedroom, Mamoru spoke rapidly. "I think she's awake. Could you tell the cops she's safe? Thanks gotta go. Bye."

He stood up just as Usagi stepped into the room. "Usagi?"

"They're dead," she whispered, staring blankly past him. "They're dead, and I'm not." She sniffled. "I watched them die! I tried to help them, but they wouldn't breathe! T-They—"

"Usagi, calm down." He gripped her shoulders, trying to keep her from trembling. "You're okay now."

"I'm not okay. After seeing what I did, who in their right mind would be okay?" She screamed into his ear. "They can't be dead. They can't be! But I saw. I saw the man shoot them…they can't be dead! It's not possible. Mama and Papa aren't supposed to die for another forty years or more. And Shingo, he can't die! He's too young. They have to save them. I need to see them."

Mamoru shook her. "Usagi, I'm sorry, but they really are dead."

"No no no, no no. Nooo!" She howled. "It's impossible!"

"Shhh," he buried her face into his shirt, muffling her sobs and screams. "Your friends are worried about you. If you want to call them you could."

"Does that mean you're not worried about me?" Hurt shone through her red eyes.

"Of course I am. If I wasn't, why didn't I leave you at the park?" His thumb wiped a lone tear away.

"Did they find the killer?" She asked, leaning into his touch.

Mamoru shook his head. "Did you see who it was?"

"Yes, but I don't know him. I think he might be from Papa's…from Papa's—" She started crying again.

"I lost my parents, too."

"Really? How?"

"Car accident. A drunk driver hit us."

"So basically you're parents were murdered too. That's something we have in common." She looked up at him and grimaced. "Oops, gomen."

"You're forgiven." He replied dryly, picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He left her on the couch with the phone in hand as he went to the kitchen, making the hot chocolate.

He leaned against the doorframe as Usagi spoke on the phone. "Yes Motoki-onii-san, I'm fine. For the most part. I don't care what the cops say I—Konnichiwa Mina-chan. No! I am not doing any of the sort with the baka! Why—Makoto, you do not need to kill Mamoru. I've had enough of people being killed, thank you very much. No, it's okay Mako. I know you didn't mean it. Hi, Rei. Thanks, but I don't think Mamoru-san is going to let me go any time soon— Ach-choo! Yeah, I think I might have a cold. We were out in the rain. I would think Mamoru-san has some cold medicine, Ami-chan. I promise when I'm released from Dr. Chiba's care you can do a full psychiatric therapy session on me, pinky swear. Alright, alright. I see you first thing tomorrow morning. Bye bye."

Usagi sighed as she finally hung up. Mamoru stood by the couch with the hot chocolate and a bottle of medicine he had retrieved.

He watched from his spot next to her as she gulped down her drink to get rid of the taste of the "icky, disgusting, revolting medicine." He was amazed by the vocabulary she was using, even though they weren't difficult words. He'd never imagined her saying 'psychiatric' or 'revolting'.

She studied the warm mug in her hands intently. "They are dead, aren't they?" She looked at him with an expression he immediately wanted to forget. He never saw a person so sad before, especially with Usagi.

He nodded slowly. "So, Dr. Chiba. What's up with that?"

Her face flushed. "Well, Motoki-onii-san told me you wanted to be a doctor. And…that's it."

"Oh," He sat down on the other end of the couch, trying not to scare her. "Tsukino-san, now that you…don't have a guardian anymore, you will most likely be sent to the orphanage until you turn eighteen."

Usagi's posture, although slumped over, became rigid. "Do I have to? I turn eighteen in two months."

Mamoru blinked. She was that old already? "Most likely."

"I don't want to go there." She whispered, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I don't want you to go there, either. It's not a fun place." Mamoru agreed, having a hard time imagining the sunshine-personified girl in such a dreary atmosphere.

She looked at him, brows furrowed. "You've been to the orphanage?"

"My parents died when I was eight. Where you think I went?" He couldn't help but let the sarcastic persona he had with her slip back.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I thought you were taken in by a bunch of wild monkeys."

"I think the monkeys would rather take you than me."

"That was supposed to insult you."

"It obviously didn't do anything."

"You're impossible."

"_That's_ original."

She glared at him then, no hint of the former state she had been in evident on her face. "Discourteous, malicious, insensitive baka! How dare you corrupt my life so?" Usagi touched the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

This girl was really surprising him with her expanded vocabulary. "Since when do you know those words?"

"Since Haruna-sensei gave us a list of vocab words we needed to learn." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"And you studied them?"

"As a matter of fact I did!"

With a gasp, Mamoru fell lifelessly onto the couch. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, eyes closed. When he heard her giggles, he opened one half-lidded eye, trying not to smile. "You're such a baka!" She laughed.

He scouted closer to her. "Why thank you, milady. It is an honor to be called even an appalling name like so by a beautiful creature such as you," He said charmingly, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Despite her blushing, she giggled again. "I apologize kind sir, but your handsome looks and charismatic words force me to exile you from my kingdom. I could never endanger my people in any way."

Mamoru gaped. "Your kingdom? It's my apartment!"

"That's too bad, for I have conquered it and will be staying for the next two months…at the least!"

Grinning, he said, "That's good, because I was going to capture you and keep you in my dungeon anyway."

"Oh, how could you go so low to kidnap me—What?"

He laughed— a full, genuine laugh with no trace of sarcasm. "I was going to ask you if you would like to stay here—with me— until your birthday. I'm sure I could convince the Child Services to allow it."

His air supply was cut off when her arms wrapped around his midsection like a snake. "Thank you so much, my lord."

Using two fingers to tilt her chin up, he stared into her eyes. "Anything for you, my princess."

"I can't believe I forgot about what happened." She murmured softly, sitting in his lap with her back against the couch.

He stared at her, his head resting next to hers. "I was trying to make you forget, even if it was for a little while."

She turned her head to meet his gaze. "But I forgot so quickly! How could I forget something like what I went through so fast?"

"I'm glad to know that you blank out the world when you're with me."

"It's because I'm so focused on trying to insult you with my worst."

"That's definitely not the best thing to say to the person who's letting you live with them for two months."

"I could care less."

"You would rather live in a box under a bridge?"

"No, that's going too far. I meant that I could live with one of my friends."

"Their poor parents."

She poked his chest. "You're mean. You made me forget again."

He played with one of her odangoes. "You know you love me, Usako."

Mamoru was surprised when she didn't retort, but her eyes drooped and her head came closer to his. Or maybe his got closer to hers. Or they both were moving closer. He was only aware of her sweet, unsteady breath making his lips tingle in anticipation.

_Knock knock knock._

"Open up, we're here for Tsukino Usagi." A voice boomed through the door.

Mamoru growled predatorily. "Damn cops." He froze when Usagi's lips brushed against his, and then was gone. Her warm hand slid into his, tugging him off the couch. Though her face was still red, she led him to the door, opening it. Two police officers stood in the doorway with their firearms drawn, looking relieved when they saw Usagi.

"Tsukino-san, what is your relationship to this man? Is he your boyfriend?"

She glanced up at him through the corner of her eye, smiling mischievously. "Yeah, he is."

Mamoru wondered if he'd get arrested for taking Usagi back into his apartment and slamming the door in the faces of two cops.

He probably would be. But who could blame him?


	20. Silent Protector

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, but this is another depressing, unhappy oneshot ;) Next one will be happy, promise. Because this one wasn't written from a prompt, I have no idea what to call it. So I'm leaving it to you, my readers, to come up with a title. I will pick the one for creativity (Not that mine are) and which best fits the chapter. Good luck, and thanks!**

* * *

**Momentarily Untitled**

**Word Count: 586**

He felt broken.

No, that was an understatement.

He felt like he had been stabbed, electrocuted, maimed, and then run over by a tank and a bulldozer.

All because of one girl.

This girl, the reason for his extreme emotional and physical pain (the later he was inflicting upon himself), was getting married.

She was getting married to a man that was not him.

Instead of him, Chiba Mamoru, the love of his life was marrying Kou Seiya, a playboy who ran a multi-billion dollar company, who was also the lead singer of the band _The Three Lights._ How more perfect could this guy get?

He could marry the perfect woman, even if he didn't care about her. He needed a trophy wife.

Mamoru knew Seiya was marrying Usagi because of the reasons everyone knew but Usagi. Seiya had her under his strongest spell.

So when Usagi had come to him, Mamoru, she had gushed for hours about her new boyfriend, Mamoru had patiently listened to her. He knew that in the end they would break up.

Then when she came to him, brandishing the large, glittering diamond, a ring Mamoru could never afford even if he worked until he was two hundred years old, he started breaking down. He was losing hope. It just wasn't possible. There was no way it was happening. His Usako was getting married.

The day of the wedding came, and he was forced to sit at the very front with a full view of the couple. His bunny looked positively radiant, but it wasn't like Seiya was noticing. Seiya was noticing one of the bridesmaids behind Usagi. Mamoru was so very tempted to stand when the priest asked if anyone objected, but he didn't. If Usagi was happy, so was he. He couldn't deny her the happiness she deserved.

He didn't want to open the door when she knocked, holding a white stick in her hand. But he did, only after he punched the wall and smashed all the plates and glasses off the kitchen table. His Usako was pregnant with a child that wasn't his.

Mamoru was stunned by how he managed to stay at the hospital the entire time she was in labor. But Seiya wasn't there; he wouldn't answer his phone. His Usako needed him, so Mamoru was there, by her side, letting her nails puncture his hands.

When she named him the Godfather of the baby—a boy— he left. Simply left without a word while she screamed after him in confusion. He found Seiya on his way out, flirting with a nurse. Mamoru punched him in the face, and took off like a wanted fugitive.

He opened his door when she came to him, crying, a wailing toddler clutched against her chest. Her hair was mussed and she sported a black eye amongst other bruises. She pleaded with him, telling him how stupid she was, how sorry she didn't realize the feelings Mamoru had for her.

He let her rest in his bed while he paced in his living room, plotting the death of the man who had taken everything away from him. But he couldn't love her anymore. She had hurt him so much he was numb. He could be the silent protector, the vigilant hero, the alpha wolf that guarded his pack. But he couldn't love.

Because of one girl, he would never love again.

He was beaten, starved, tortured and abandoned, and he was a survivor.

No, that wasn't right.

He was dead.


	21. Ring

The last chapter was named 'Silent Protector'. All the suggested titles I got were great, but this one really illustrated the whole of that chapter. Thank you everyone!

LE GASP! Could it be true? A happy chapter? Here's your happy ending, SailorMoonLvr and anyone else who's been waiting ) This one is basically the previous chapter but Usagi winds up with Mamoru in the end. It's not as good quality as the last one, though.

* * *

**Ring**

**Word Count: 1,726**

"Isn't it just gorgeous?" Usagi said, holding out the huge diamond ring on her left hand. Set on a diamond embedded silver band, the diamond was surrounded by smaller ones.

Mamoru cleared his throat as he left go of her hand, seeing enough of the ring he could never afford himself, although he was a doctor. "It's nice."

She furrowed her brow adorably. "You don't like it?"

He shrugged, not really wanting to tell her the truth. "It doesn't seem like you. It's like it was picked because it cost millions of dollars, not with consideration for the woman who would wear it."

Biting her lip, she played with the ring. "Well, I'll admit it's a little more than flashy, but I love Seiya and he loves me."

The knife in his heart plunged deeper. "He doesn't love you, Usagi."

She frowned and glared defiantly. "Of course he does! Why would we be getting married if he didn't?"

"Plenty of reasons," He growled. "Money, power, you body, he needs a trophy wife—"

"I will not be a trophy wife!"

He stood abruptly from the couch he was sitting on, walking over to tower above the short blonde. "What has he done to show he loves you as you truly think he does? Oh wait, he hasn't. He's been too busy cheating on you on those mysterious week-long meetings!"

The next thing he knew, his face was turned to the side and his cheek stung. Glancing at Usagi, he saw that she was crying but angry, her hand still raised.

"I have had enough of you trash talking Seiya! You've been trying to pull us apart since we started dating, and I can't stand it anymore! I love him, Mamoru, and we will be happy together. He is a wonderful, faithful man who would never do such a thing to me. He loves me, I know he does. He's good to me and makes me happy. You always say that you want the best for me, so why can't you see that this is what I want? Please understand that I am marrying him and I don't need you to watch out for me anymore. I'm not the klutzy, crybaby fourteen year old blonde girl you met nine years ago. I grew up, Mamoru, I did. I can make my own decisions now. I don't need you anymore." She sniffed, wiping her face while pushing past him to the door of the condo Seiya had rented for her until the wedding. "Please leave."

Without meeting her eyes, he walked past her, stopping just outside the door with his pack to her. "If it means anything to you, there was a reason I didn't want you with him." He looked over his shoulder. "I…I love you."

He heard her gasp as he walked down the gaudy hallway to the elevator, not once looking back.

Mamoru moved through life in the next seven months stoically. He buried himself deep in his work, barely ever coming out of his shell. He ignored all calls and messages from Usagi who wanted him to still come to the wedding.

The thought brought rage to him as he sat in his usual booth. How could she expect him to come to a ceremony that unified her to a man that wasn't him, especially after confessing his feelings to her? He was already heartbroken as it was! He might as well kill himself now so he won't have to suffer when she has the other man's children.

"Going so soon?" Motoki asked, though it wasn't really a question. Mamoru had been leaving the Crown Arcade early for the last seven months before Usagi would show up.

Mamoru nodded, placing his coffee cup on the counter as he walked out.

Mentally, he froze when he spotted a group of girls coming his way, his favorite blonde in the middle, looking rather solemn. Her eyes widened when she spotted him, her friends appearing unsure about the situation.

"Mamoru-san," Inwardly, he cringed. What happened to Mamo-chan? The girls separated, forming a line on either side of them. "I-I have something for you. Please take it." She handed him a white envelope with a gold 'S&U' printed on it.

"Thank you," he said politely, stuffing it in his pocket. He already knew he wasn't going.

"Mamoru—" When she touched his sleeve, he wrenched his arm away from her as if her touch burned him.

"Leave me alone," he snapped coldly, and took off in the direction of his apartment.

But there was one thing he heard before he rounded the corner:

"I'm sorry."

He ripped open the envelope like a savage beast as soon as he was in the dark lair that was his home. The place was a mess; it looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in weeks, but it was the result of some tantrums he had gone through in the last week alone.

And now his apartment would endure another tantrum as he read the date of the wedding.

"Two weeks?" He screamed.

Two weeks and his precious Usako would no longer be his.

His fist hit the wall with a sickening sound. Glass objects broke into oblivion. Pictures were ripped to shreds. Fluff spilled out of the couch. His hands bled but he didn't care.

He missed his bunny.

* * *

It was all over the news. Bigshot Kou Seiya was getting married.

Today.

The past two weeks had gone by faster than the argument in which he had confessed. He had locked himself in his home the entire time, taking a 'vacation' from work. He had uncharacteristically drunk himself to despair.

But he wasn't doing that today. He was determined to watch the wedding of his beloved on television.

Finally, the time came.

The camera was set on the entrance to the villa they were marrying at. Mamoru scratched at his growing five o'clock shadow, once again thinking that it wasn't like Usagi to want to have the ceremony take place at a villa.

"_Breaking news! Kou's fiancée, Tsukino Usagi, is late for her wedding. Where could she be? No one knows, and we can only hope that she shows up for the wedding that could possibly be grander than William's and Kate's."_

Where was she? What did Seiya do to her? Was she dead somewhere? Was she hurt? He swore to whatever God that was out there that he would kill the man if Usagi was hurt.

He was extremely surprised when there was a knock at his door. Wondering who it could be since everyone he knew was attending the wedding, he threw on a shirt and opened the door.

He stopped breathing.

There, on her knees wearing a dirty wedding gown with makeup smeared down her face and heels in hand, was his Usako.

"I couldn't," she cried. "I can't marry him." She latched on to his legs, sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you."

Using one hand on the door to brace himself, he stood there stunned. Eventually, he fell to his knees in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and crushing her to him. He buried his face in her vanilla and strawberry scented hair, his hands running up and down her back and arms, assuring himself that she was really here, in his arms, and not at the altar.

"Usako," he breathed. She sobbed harder into his chest. "I missed you so much."

She raised her head, her face tear soaked. She kissed his face; his chin, his cheeks, his eyes, his neck. The butterfly kisses heated and tickled his senses. "I found him in bed with another woman. I confronted him about it, and he didn't care! He just said, 'Get used to it.' You were right, he doesn't love me. He never did." Her hands rested on either side of his face. "Not like you."

Her lips pressed against his, and as soon as their tongues touched, she gasped and her warm mouth disappeared from his. "S-sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sure you don't love me any—"

His head dipped to kiss her again, a hand playing with loose curls at the nape of her neck. An arm wrapped around her waist possessively, pushing her against him.

"I will always love you, no matter what." He told her, and kissed her with every ounce of his soul. She kissed him back with just as much fervor, tangling her fingers in his black hair.

Breathless, she pulled away. She smiled through her tears. "I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you too, Usako. But I want to make sure the world knows that you're mine now."

Her brow furrowed, just like it did seven months ago. "What do you mean?"

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably. "I know it's a little soon, but maybe we—"

Usagi's eyes brightened like they used to when she won a game at Sailor V or a chocolate milkshake was on the house. "We could get married?"

He nodded, and she hugged him tight, squealing. Mamoru smiled; it was just like when she was a teenager, when there was no Seiya.

"Stay right here," he said, running to his bedroom. Coming back out, he presented her with a little black velvet box. She screamed in delight, tackling him to the ground. Usagi was barely able to keep still as he slipped on his mother's wedding ring and kept the old one to sell.

Arriving at the villa, the girls snuck them inside, just like they had snuck Usagi out. They were apparently happier with her marrying Mamoru than Seiya, and the paparazzi, along with Seiya, were certainly confused why everything at the wedding was being taken to a park.

He laughed when she came up with the idea of him walking down the aisle instead of her.

And he never seen anyone so surprised as everyone in the audience. It was if you could hear the nation's gasp from where he now stood at the altar.

Too soon, it was over.

For Seiya, that is.

Because Usagi was _his_ Mrs. Chiba.


	22. Aftermath

**Double chapter!**

**Usual Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Word Count: 454**

Motoki whistled a joyful tune with his jacket slung over his shoulder, twirling the keys around his index finger. His feet tapped to the beat as he inserted the key into the slit in the doorknob and flicked on the lights once he stepped into the office.

"Hey Mamoru-san." He said to the man standing against the wall. Motoki went straight to the desk and began shuffling through the papers.

"Mo-Motoki? What are you doing here?" Mamoru's voice was hoarse. He blinked rapidly from the bright lights, looking as though he had just been asleep.

"Usa wanted me to get something important from her office. Can you help?"

"I'd love to help, but if you haven't noticed, I'm stapled to the damn wall!"

Motoki turned and stared at the grumpy man with innocence. "Huh, so you are." His eyes widened in realization. "Oooh, you're the important thing I needed to get. No wonder she wouldn't tell me. All she said I'd know it when I saw it."

"Well, obviously you didn't know it. Now can you please get the stapler remover and get me unstapled?" Mamoru asked with as much politeness as he could muster.

"Sure thing, buddy." Motoki grasped the little object in his hand and approached his friend who had his head and hands hanging limply. "Are you still alive?"

Mamoru's answer was to glare. "Don't make me kick you where the sun doesn't shine. She didn't staple my legs, you know."

Just as Motoki was about to remove the first staple, a buzz echoed through the room. Motoki withdrew his cell phone from his pocket while Mamoru groaned.

"Hey, Usagi sent me a message on Facebook." He played with the device for a second and then abruptly laughed. "It's a picture of you, Mamoru!" He held it up to the other man's face so he could see.

Mamoru barely saw a glimpse of it before Motoki took it back. Motoki laughed again. "Guess how many people Liked the picture?"

Mamoru huffed. "Usako has about three hundred friends on there so I'd say about that many."

Motoki grinned. "It's not just her friends. Yours Liked it too. It comes to a total of 487 likes." He pressed a button. "Oops, I refreshed. Now it's 513."

The ebony haired man groaned again.

Suddenly, Motoki snickered, but it turned into a full out laugh. Mamoru stared at him with a raised brow as the guy laughed for a long, long time.

Finally, he stopped laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. "The comments are hilarious! It'll probably take me an hour or two to read all 942 comments, but I'm sure it will be worth it."

"Please," Mamoru begged. "Help me. I really, _really_ need to pee."


	23. Games

**No! A late update! I am ashamed of myself. I've been so distracted with other stuff in life lately, so I probably won't be updating every four days as I had been. Sorry!**

* * *

**Games**

**Word Count: 570**

Only two people left now, and then she would win the game.

Motoki's improvised version of hide-and-seek was rather enjoyable when you had nothing else to do and most people were at the shore for the weekend.

The object of the game was to find the person that was 'it'. The 'it' person had to put on a disguise and hide until someone found them. The person who found 'It' was the new 'it'. Right now, they were playing in the park and Usagi was 'it'.

Usagi was sitting on 'the bench' –the bench she and the Baka frequented— casually flipping through a magazine she wasn't reading. She had decided to play it smart with her disguise since she did _not_ want to lose when the Mamoru-baka was playing the game. Instead of a shady high-collar trench coat and hat, she took down her odangos and pinned it up in a different style so that it appeared her hair went to her waist. She had put on lots of make-up and jewelry, donning neon colored clothes that completely weren't her style. She stood out, especially since she was hiding in plain sight, but she didn't look like her normal self.

Rei and Mamoru were the only ones that hadn't given up. All the others stood in the 'out zone'. The Pyro was everywhere, looking under benches and poking through bushes. Mamoru simply stood in the center of it all, sipping a to-go coffee. Usagi grimaced; how could he drink that revolting stuff even while playing a game? The Baka looked entirely uninterested in playing, yet from a distance she could see his eyes scanning the area intently.

After checking one spot for what seemed to be the twentieth time, Rei threw her hands in the air and stomped over to the out zone. The girls patted her back and turned to watch Mamoru. But when Usagi went to look at him, he was missing.

The camouflaged blonde grasped the magazine closer to her face, searching for him. She cried out in alarm as a built man sat down next to her on the bench. "I'm surprised your friends couldn't find you."

Her eyes widened, staring at Mamoru who had gotten rid of his coffee. Hastily, she changed her voice to high and giggly, "What are you talking about? I don't know you, and you're invading my personal space. I'd greatly appreciate if you'd leave now."

"I know it's you, Odango-atama. I knew it was you the first time I saw you here." He leaned closer to her, his eyes squinting, their noses almost touching.

Desperately, she screamed at him, "This is sexual harassment! Get away from me, Hentai!" Usagi pushed him away from her, but he wouldn't budge.

He looked at her amusedly, glancing to see if anyone was suspicious before wrapping on arm on her shoulder and leaning even closer to her, his breath tickling her ear. "Don't tempt me, Usagi."

Usagi was surprised he didn't call her Odango; he called her by her name—with no suffix!

Instead of keeping up with her façade, she whimpered, "How'd you know it was me?"

She felt him grin against the sensitive skin of her ear. "Same way you found me. I could recognize you anywhere."

Usagi smiled mischievously, standing up and jogging away. "You found me, but now you gotta catch me!"

And so began the game of tag.


	24. Crazy

**First chapter that is a drabble...I think. Not my best, that's for sure. Wrote myself into a dead end with the oneshot I was originally going to post. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Dont'cha think that there would be more SM episodes if me or you owned SM? But there are no more episodes, meaning neither you or I own SM. That's too bad. A shame, really. But I think we all have come to terms with the fact that Naoko Takeuchi is never going to sell SM to anyone of us. *goes off to sob in a dark corner***

* * *

**Crazy**

**Word Count: 100**

He was crazy. He was insane. He was paranoid. He was unrational. He was un-Mamoru like.

He belonged in a padded room wearing a straightjacket. He should be living in a mental hospital. And he was already lying on a therapist's couch.

But if he were in a padded room, he'd never see her beautiful face again. That would drive him even more crazy, if that was possible.

Hopefully the therapist could tell him how in the world he fell in love with Tsukino Usagi.

He was just so damn crazy for her, and that fact only made him crazier.


	25. Feelings

**Usual disclaimer applies. Please review!**

* * *

**Feelings**

**Word Count: 184**

She was lonely, sitting on a bench in a secluded area of the garden.

She was miserable, feeling doomed to be without a romantic relationship for life.

She felt depressed, being the only one without a love to cherish.

She felt cold, the rain soaking her clothes yet she did nothing to find shelter.

She felt hope, watching the young man stroll into her part of the gardens, uncaring of the rain.

She felt shock, staring at the black haired man when he asked her to dance.

She felt warm, despite her wet clothes as she danced in the stranger's arms in the pouring rain.

She felt protected, knowing somehow he would not hurt her.

She felt bliss, smiling as they moved under the full moon, a romantic dream come to life.

She felt cherished, seeing the adoration in the man's eyes as he smiled at her, tucking a crimson rose into her hair.

She felt loved when the man returned again the next night and the next to dance with her under the moon until her feet hurt and her lips too swollen.


	26. Blind Date

**This is another that didn't turn out the way I wanted, but no matter how many times I rewrote it, it just got worse and worse. There is a roman numeral next to the title because I am planning another blind date oneshot that is more of a blind date and Motoki takes the "blind" aspect literally. No steal.**

**Usual disclaimer applies as always. And if your haven't noticed by now, I'm a total SenShi shipper and will only pair the senshi with the shittenou.**

* * *

**Blind Date I**

**Word Count: 500**

She and four couples lay sprawled out across the large picnic blanket. Her friends were all immersed with their loved ones, while she, Usagi, sat alone in the middle of them.

In one corner of the blanket, Ami and Zoicite hovered over a portable chess board, the look on their faces showing admiration and affection.

In the opposite corner, Minako lied between Kunzite's legs with her back against his chest. His chin rested comfortably on her shoulder as they stared into the sky, laughing as they came up with silly descriptions of the of Ami, Nephrite and Makoto laid, the former on his back and his girlfriend on her side. Lovingly, they fed each other food from the basket next to them.

In the last corner, Rei and Jadeite sat with their shoulders touching and hands intertwined. The blond whispered sweet nothings into her ear, causing her to giggle and blush, occasionally rolling her eyes and slapping his arm.

Usagi was lonely. For so long she was the only one without someone to love, and it was really starting to depress her. So badly she wanted what they had, but could never find it. She grew tired of the blind dates and cheating boyfriends. Why couldn't she find that special someone?

"Where is he?" Rei questioned quietly, speaking directly to Jadeite, but Usagi heard anyway.

"Where is who?" Usagi asked.

Rei glanced away guiltily. "Your...blind date."

"My what?" Usagi fumed, eyes blazing with fury. "You know I don't want any more of those. They never work!"

"You set Usagi up on a blind date without telling me?" Minako shrieked. "Rei, I thought we were friends."

"Mina-chan, we are friends. But you're such a blabbermouth I knew that you'd tell Usagi right away."

"But still, you could have at least hinted at it or something."

Rei shook her head and looked around again. "Where is that insufferable man?"

"Sorry I'm late!" They all turned towards the source of the voice, spotting a man jogging towards the group. "I had one last patient that needed immediate attention and—whoa." The man's ocean hued eyes rested on Usagi who stared at him with just as much wonder.

Rei should_ definitely_ take over Minako's habit of matchmaking.

"It's about time you got here, Mamoru-san." Rei stood and dragged him closer, pulling up Usagi. "Mamoru-san, this is your date, Usagi-chan. Enjoy each other." She promptly dropped back onto the blanket beside her lover who chuckled.

Usagi gazed at the handsome man, her knees barely supporting her. "H-Hey."

He smiled then, completely taking her breath away. "Hey yourself. Did Hino-san trick you into this too?" At her nod, he continued, "I suppose I wouldn't mind trying to make the best of this, would you?"

She shook her head, her voice refusing to cooperate as her face heated.

When he chuckled, her body's reaction was much worse. Though her legs buckled, it looked as though she was only sitting down. Mamoru sat cross-legged beside her.

Maybe blind dates could work after all.


	27. Past, Future, Present

**Inspired by the song Just a Dream by Nelly. Enjoy! Usual disclaimer applies. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this collection!**

* * *

**Past, Future, Present**

**Word Count: 2,170**

He blinked and found himself standing outside a white house with dark blue accents. The yard was well kept and there were two expensive cars in the driveway.

He blinked again, and suddenly he was at the door. He felt the need to knock, but before his knuckles could rasp against the door, he was inside, lying in bed, the alarm going off.

Instinctively, he went to shut off the offending object. Before he could do so, a slender arm reached across his bare chest and pressed the snooze button. The arm did not go away however, instead lightly running her fingertips across his chest.

Then he noticed the ring. His mother's wedding ring.

"G'morning Mamo." A blue, sleepy eyed woman raised her head, her long blond hair pooling on the crisp white sheets.

Mamoru could not believe his eyes. This woman was his wife? "Usa?"

She smiled and resumed her tracing of his chest. "I think you should take off today. Just because you're one of Japan's best doctors doesn't mean you can't take a day off and spend time with your family." She kissed him softly. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Okay," he said hesitantly, enjoying himself when she squealed in delight and kissed him, moving so that she was straddling him.

Usagi showered him with passionate kisses, his arms possessively around her waist. "I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you, Usako." Things were just about to turn serious when a sound resembling a thunder storm echoed through the two story house.

Usagi groaned, sliding off of him. "Ah, great. The brat's awake. Sometimes I wish we never-"

The double doors across the bed slammed open. "Daddy! You're finally awake!"

Mamoru felt like he was going to pass out. He lived in his dream house with his dream cars, he had Usagi for a wife and they had a daughter! It was a dream come true!

The pink haired girl jumped onto the bed, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're finally awake! Mama and I have been waiting _forever_ for you to get up so we could go to the park today. We even made breakfast!"

"Oh really?" he raised a brow. He knew Usagi was a terrible chef.

"Chibiusa," his wife growled. "That was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oops. Well, at least the food is actually edible. Auntie Mako's cooking lessons have really helped."

"I was not that that bad," Usagi protested.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!" Chibiusa stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms defiantly. Mamoru chuckled; she definitely was her mother's child.

Usagi screamed and launched herself at her daughter, tackling her to the bed. Ear piercing shrieks of laughter rang out as Usagi tickled Chibiusa.

"Hey don't leave me out," Mamoru joked, not meaning anything by it. But they took it seriously.

Fear washed over him as the two scheming females glanced at each other before coming at him. He soon found himself at the mercy of his wife and daughter, laughing so hard he was crying. Their fingers ran over his sensitive skin, ganging up on him on unfair odds.

Finally, they released him from his torture, remembering the food they had prepared. They left him in the bed, feeling whole and more alive than ever.

Breathless, he closed his eyes, just for a moment.

And when he opened them again, the bed was gone. The double doors were gone. The space where Usagi had been was gone.

Instead, he was in his old apartment, alone.

Mamoru sat up in bed, threading his fingers in his hair, shaking his head. "No, no, no... That couldn't have been a dream. It couldn't have been..."

Glancing at the clock, he realized that if he hurried he could still run into Usagi on her mad dash to school.

And he did, his arm going around her waist to keep her from making the concrete a personal friend.

But she did not smile and thank him like the Usagi in his dream would have. No, this Usagi hated him with all her being and he wished so desperately he could change that.

For a moment, they stared at each other, Mamoru trying to send images of the dream into her head. To make her accept him, to think of him more than an evil nemesis.

He wanted what the dream had shown him. But it was very unlikely that would ever happen, not today, not in this life. Probably not ever.

But at that moment when they just gazed at one another, he felt hope. Perhaps—

His world came crashing down with her next words, screaming something about him being a hentai and keeping her from getting to school.

"I hate you!"

Those three words stung him more than he would have ever thought they would. It was salt being rubbed in already deep wounds. It took the meaning of life away. Those words only made him more miserable than he already was.

He turned with her as she pushed past him. He watched her fleeing form until he could see it no more. And once she was gone, be turned his face to the sky and released an agonizing sound, a tear as lonely as he was escaped, carving a burning trail down his face.

It was only just a dream.

* * *

He would make it right. He had to, for his own sanity's sake.

He strolled into the Crown, taking his usual seat at the counter beside the milkshake-eating blonde. "Hey Motoki-kun, hi Usagi-san."

Usagi moaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? My name is not Odang- What did you call me?"

"I called you Usagi. That's the name you've been trying to get me to call you, isn't it?"

"Yeah but...why?"

"Am I not allowed to be nice?" he states at her, sipping the coffee Motoki had given him.

"Well, yes, but you are never nice to me! Why start now? Did you lose a bet? Somebody dare you? Blackmail? Something?"

"Nope. Starting today, I'm going to be nice to you. Is that okay with you, princess?"

She stared at him, completely stunned and unmoving. "Is this because of a girl?"

The question completely surprised him. "Kind of...yes."

Her head tilted to the side, interested in his love life. "What's her name?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

She shrugged, but didn't let go of the topic Mamoru wanted badly to change before he gave himself away. "What is she like? Smart, funny, pretty?"

"I find her adorable and hilarious. And she is absolutely beautiful."

"She sounds like a very likable person."

"She is." He grinned. "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?"

She scowled, her grip on her drink tightening. "No, I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous of. It's just that I don't see how you can find someone so perfect and actually have a chance with her while I..." she trailed off, staring at her hands intently.

His body tensed. "Is there somebody special in your life?"

She snorted. "How is he not in my life? I feel like I see him every day."

He felt a small glimmer of hope. "I take it you don't like this guy very much?"

"No, I like him...a lot." She sighed, letting her head drop onto the counter. "I don't see how I like him though." She paused, glaring at him. "We were talking about you, not me."

"Alright," he drawled slightly. "What do you want to know about her?"

"How come you haven't asked her out? Or did she reject you which is highly likely."

"I couldn't be rejected because I haven't asked her out. And I haven't done that because she detests me."

"And detest means?"

"She hates me."

"I think I like this girl already. Maybe you could introduce me; I think we could be great friends."

"Sorry, that's not possible."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"She lives in my dreams." He flinched when Usagi slapped the back of his head.

"You need a life!"

Motoki rested against his side of the counter. "No, he needs a girlfriend." He sent his best friend a knowing grin. "So who's the lucky lady who inspired your dream girl?"

Mamoru glared as he shrugged. "I don't know. Probably Odango-atama since she's the girl I see the most."

"Nani?" She screeched. "It was me?"

"So what happened in this dream? And if it's obscene, I don't want to hear about it." Motoki placed his hands near his ears, ready to cover them.

"Well, there was a large house, expensive cars, nice neighborhood. But the highlight was my very sexy wife," Mamoru paused, smirking at Usagi's beet red face. "And our beautiful daughter."

"We had a daughter?" Usagi's eyes were wide.

Mamoru tapped her nose. "Yes _we_ did Odango. A little eight year old with odangoes." She scowled, her nose twitching and she buried her face in her arms, still blushing.

"Usagi," he started slowly, meeting the blue eye that peeked out from the sleeves of her shirt. "Would you like to go to dinner with me? You can order as much food as you want."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, though no noise was made. Mamoru gestured for her to say something, and finally she shook her head and replied uncertainly, "Okay..."

A smile lit up Mamoru's face in victory, mentally cheering and throwing a party in his mind. "Great!" He told her the time and dress code, to which she consented numbly.

She left soon after, barely saying a word. Mamoru turned to Motoki, still beaming. "So how do you think that went?"

The blond man shrugged. "I think you shocked her into a coma."

* * *

Feeling a case Déjà Vu, Mamoru sat up in his bed with a loud intake of air. As he blinked the sleep away, he took in his surroundings. It was his apartment, but older and obviously lived in. Colors had faded, items added and others missing.

His memories came back to him in a rush; he was thirty four years old now, and single. He never made up with Usagi. He had never been on a single date with her. He never married her or raised a family. And because he didn't have her, he hadn't had the inspiration to become a doctor. He was a poor man, barely making the rent.

A sob tore through his chest as he recalled the dream he had had since that day at the Crown. Instead of doing the right thing and asking her out as his dream had, he had messed up again. For the absolute worst. He hurt her, and he never saw her again.

Scratching at his growing beard, Mamoru glanced at the calendar, seeing a red circle highlighting the present date.

Usagi's birthday.

Maybe it wasn't too late to make it right.

* * *

Cleanly shaven with a bouquet of roses in hand, Mamoru rung the doorbell. He nervously shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the door of Usagi's home to open. He could hear laughter clearly though the walls.

Eventually, the door was opened by a smiling, blue haired woman whose smile faded away when she saw him. "Chiba-san?"

He nodded. "Konnichiwa, Mizuno-san. May I come in for a minute?"

Ami bit her lip unsurely. "I don't know..."

"I promise; only a minute." She noticed the flowers and met his eyes in defeat.

"She might not be happy to see you."

Mamoru smiled sadly. "I know."

Ami stepped back to allow him in. Mamoru followed the giggling voices deeper into the house, Ami keeping her distance behind him. As soon as he appeared in the doorframe, the room went quiet, the occupants staring at him.

Mamoru didn't notice the other girls giving him silent threats. He kept his eyes on the blonde angel sitting in a chair, gazing at him with wonder and fear.

Pushing any second thoughts aside, he marched up to her, getting to his knees and bowed his head, presenting the roses to her, the star shaped locket wrapped around the stems. He didn't move until she gingerly took his gift from his grasp.

"Thank you." Lowering his arms and raising his head, he watched her inhale the roses' scent, her eyes locked with his.

His smile was filled with sorrow and regret. "Happy birthday, Usako." He could feel all the girls' bodies tense. Having nothing else to lose, he whispered, "Aishiteru. I always have."

Closing his eyes, he stood and left quickly, ignoring the gasps.

Hidden in his old car, he watched his love as she was swarmed by her friends. When they backed off, he could see her stroking the petals of one of the roses. His breath caught in his throat as she discovered the locket. Mamoru was able to breathe again when she clasped the necklace on.

Maybe... Just maybe... He could finally set things right.


	28. Phone

**Phone**

**Word Count: 677**

Usagi's spirits were lifted as she slid into the booth next to Ami and Makoto, Minako and Rei across from them. She had been looking forward to this dinner all day after having an exceedingly rough time at work with severe pressure from her boss.

"So how's the wedding planning going, Rei?" Usagi asked, sipping her milkshake.

"Not as much fun as it seems, is it?" Ami commented, the first of their group to have that experience.

Makoto exclaimed, "I just can't believe your planning this all by yourself! Even Ami-chan had to call for a wedding planner."

Rei flipped her hair arrogantly. "I don't need a planner. I am perfectly capable of planning my wedding all by myself."

"I'm sure you are, Rei-chan," Usagi assured, digging into her purse as a chime sounded. She frowned when she read the ID. "I'll be right back..."

Safely outside and out of earshot, Usagi hit the talk button and asked agitatedly, "What do you want, Baka?"

"That's not a very charming way to greet your lowly coworker." A deep, husky voice resonated from the other end.

"I've only met you a week ago and already you've set me on the edge."

"There's a lot of different ways I could take that, Odango. And I bet you're blushing right now, am I right?"

Mentally yelling a curse, she decided to not give him a proper response. "How did you get my phone number?"

"I have my ways, oh sweet and loving Usagi."

"There's a lot of different ways I could take that, Mamoru-Baka." She mocked in the same seductive tone he had used, but quickly adverted her gaze from a couple giving her an odd look as they passed.

"Look, if you're just gonna waste my time, I'm going to hang up on you."

"That wouldn't be very polite to do to a guy who only wanted to ask you to dinner. There's that new five star place that just opened up down that street from work I wanted to go to."

Biting her lip uncertainly, she contemplated her options: Go on a date of sorts with an extraordinarily handsome man who teased her mercilessly to the restaurant she had been dying to go to or stay at her present location and listen about her friends' love lives and how she herself didn't have one.

Sad how she was even considering the first option, let alone choose to do so.

With a reluctant sigh of defeat, she spoke. "Alright Baka, I'll go with you. But only because I'm hungry, not because I like you."

"Uh huh, and that's why you're blowing off your friends so you can go on a date with me."

"Are you stalking me? And this is not a date!" She scanned the parking lot, but the only red car she found was an old beat up truck.

"Two gorgeous singles going to dinner at a fancy restaurant...no, that doesn't sound like a date at all!" He commented sarcastically.

"I was going to think the gorgeous part as a compliment, but then I realized you complimented yourself too."

"So you caught me. I'm a vain man. I am genuinely surprised you didn't notice before." If she had been able to see him, she knew Mamoru would be rolling his eyes.

"You're a douche. And by the way, I'm going to make you broke. Have fun paying our bill. Pick me up from my place in thirty minutes. I'm not going to give you the address since you probably already have it memorized. Bye," she hung up without waiting for an answer, walking back into the restaurant as a bubble of excitement coursed through her veins.

"Sorry minna, I've got to go. I forgot to do some important paperwork. I'll call you guys later." Slipping her purse on her shoulder and taking one last gulp of her milkshake, Usagi hurried out of the restaurant, stopping long enough to wave over her shoulder and see Minako stand up as Usagi stepped out the door.

"Tell Mamoru-san we said hi!"


	29. Stalking

**It's all a lie. The 'Since it's summer I'll update more' thing. It's a lie. For me it is, anyway. **

**This oneshot is one of a small series of oneshots I'm going to work on. Usual disclaimer applies.**

**If anyone can name the title of the triology the 'movie' scene is based on, you get a cookie! (One you can't eat since I'll probably burn it.)**

* * *

**Road to Sanity: **

**Symptom - Stalking**

**Word Count: 925**

"His arm should not be around her like that."

"It's just around the shoulders; what's the harm in that?"

"He should not be so close to her."

"They're on a date. He's allowed to be."

"They shouldn't even be on a date!"

"I shouldn't be here with you!"

"Then you can leave!"

"No. You dragged me here and I'm going to enjoy seeing the rest of this movie like a normal person who is not stalking their crush."

Mamoru glared at his friend, for once taking his eyes off the couple two rows ahead of them. "I am not stalking her, and I do not have a crush on the Odango! Kami-sama, did you forget your medication today?"

Motoki sent him a look of frustration, shoving a handful of salty popcorn in his mouth and swallowing it before replying sardonically, "Have _you_?"

The ebony haired man grumbled incoherently, returning his narrowed gaze to the blond haired object of his fascination.

"You did forget, didn't you?"

"Toki, neither of us takes meds. It was a joke."

"Then you need a therapist."

"I do not need a therapist!" Mamoru exclaimed, staring at Motoki as though he was the one who needed help. "Why would you think that?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe the small fact that I saw you waiting around the corner checking your watch to wait for Usa to run around the corner. Or, when she leaves her milkshake behind _you finish it_. Or if a strand of her hair attaches itself to your jacket you stare at it like it's a priceless artifact. And when she's not paying attention you take the end of her hair and twirl it around your fingers. Kami, the obsession you have with her hair! If you love her so much, why don't you just skip past dating and ask her to marry you? You don't have to freakin' stalk her."

"…I don't stalk her." He said pathetically.

Then he was quiet, and Motoki came to a conclusion that perhaps he had come to terms with the fact Usagi was on a date. The arcade owner opened Mamoru's untouched soda and sipped it, finally able to watch the movie being played.

"_Jean, mon homme, je tu adore…Stay with me, forever. __I know that you do not hate me as you say." _

"_Ah, ma belle, ma femme Isabeau…You are right. __We are sworn enemies; our families have feuded for centuries, yet somehow I love you. But it could never be."_

"_Jean, no! You wouldn't. Je t'aime!"_

"_Comme je t'aime, but it is my duty. I cannot be weak. I will have my revenge against your family. Je suis __désolé__. __Au revoir__, mon amour."_

_As Isabeau's tears landed on the cold blade her lover held at her throat, her hand withdrew a dagger from the folds of her skirt and raised it to Jean's heart. "Au revoir."_

Laughing silently at the irony, Motoki wiped away the wetness sliding down his cheeks as the French couple pierced each other, the medieval castle burned to ashes around them, but Mamoru was oblivious. His attention was solely on the two people ahead of them, looking about to burst. "He better not kiss her…"

The blond man rolled his eyes, and then slowly reached across Mamoru to grab the other man's candy, completely alert to any hostile movement. Seeing none, Motoki grinned and went to grasp the corner of the wrapper, Mamoru lurched forward, the sudden movement causing poor Motoki to jump and nearly wet himself.

"Spun gold?" He roared, clutching the arms of the chair tightly. "That's not even close to what her hair is like! That's not even original! Even I know that her hair is more like hundreds of silky sunbeams and her eyes the purest form of sapphire that shine beautifully whether she's happy or angry. How dare you call her something as meaningless as _'spun gold'_?"

Every head in the theater turned, the large room going still. "That's not the only thing with you, boy! You shouldn't be dating her. Even I deserve to go out with Usako more than you do! I don't have anything against gays, but you look too feminine to be straight! She's too young, happy, and innocent to have her heartbroken!"

"Um, Mamoru-kun…?"

Motoki shrank into his chair as Mamoru spun around, eyes blazing, and screamed, "What?"

Before he could answer, however, a new voice entered the conversation. "Baka?"

Instantly, the anger in Mamoru died and he turned slowly to meet the eyes of his unknowing obsession. In a move too quick to be human, Mamoru clutched his hand around Motoki's wrist painfully. "Wha- Mamoru…let go of me!"

"Motoki, we need to get out of here. Now."

Motoki cried out as his arm was nearly wretched from its socket, being dragged out of the theater. "_Help me!"_

* * *

Usagi stared with her mouth gaping wide at the closing door, watching Mamoru get smaller as he got farther away at an astonishing speed. Then, with her mouth still open, turned to her 'date'.

Her 'date' gazed at her with green eyes that glinted dangerously with amusement, taking off the baseball cap to reveal long brown locks tied up in a ponytail. "I knew it'd work."

Usagi shook her head in disbelief before raising her head, her huge grin matching Makoto's.


	30. Therapy

**Princess of the Rogues - You got it! The Wicked series are my favorite books ever. So you get a charred cookie! Yummy...**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Usual disclaimer applies**.

* * *

**Road to Sanity:**

**Curing - Therapy**

**Word Count: 1,437**

"Go."

"No."

"Yes, you will go."

"No, I will not."

"Either you go, or I make you."

"Or, I walk out of here and we can forget we were ever here."

Motoki glared at the man sitting down in front of him on one of the many chairs lining the wall. "Why are you being so difficult?"

The other man folded his arms and returned the glare. "I do not need to see this therapist. There's no way I'm spilling out all my secrets to some person I've never met and thinks they can magically make my problems disappear."

"Mamoru—"

"Dr. Meioh will see you now." A young woman with violet eyes and black hair called from over her desk.

Mamoru stood up, attempting to intimidate his friend with his height and bulk. "Tell her secretary I will not be seeing anyone. I'm going home."

Motoki rolled his eyes and replied snidely, "To what? Worship the Usagi-shrine you have hidden in your closet? I don't think so." He shoved Mamoru in the direction of the therapist's office. "I'm not having you waste the money I spent for you to have this session. Now get in there or you'll regret it!"

The ebony haired man stopped just short of the office's door. "Or what? You'll take away my daily coffee? I can make that at home—"

"I'll make sure you don't see one bit of Usagi for a whole week!"

Motoki struggled not to smirk at Mamoru's reaction as the other man closed his gaping mouth and slammed the door behind him.

As Motoki dropped wearily into the recently vacated seat, another person seated themselves next to him. He looked over to see a woman who was definitely older than him, but dressed like someone much younger. The woman asked haughtily, "What're you here for? You certainly look like you need to be here, unlike me, 'cause I'm completely fine…but that's not what my kids think. Back to you, handsome. You look crazy." She placed her hand over his, making him fidget nervously. "Is that why you're here? I don't see why being crazy is a bad thing. Fortunately for you," she leaned close to him, near enough that he could smell the cigarettes on her breath as she moved her brows suggestively. "I _like_ crazy."

* * *

Mamoru walked into the spacious, wood-paneled room. It was decorated elegantly, with cherrywood furniture and finely woven carpets. Bookcases sat against the left wall, while a desk rested in the far in the other half of the room. Centered in the middle of the room were a couch, a coffee table, and a comfortable looking leather chair.

And in that leather chair sat a regal woman with long, dark hair that a curious tone of green to it. "Hello, Mr. Chiba. I'm glad you could make it. My name is Setsuna Meioh. Please, have a seat." Her arm swept across the space in front of her, gesturing to the couch.

"It's not like I had a choice," Mamoru grumbled, plopping down on the couch.

"Hm," She took note of something on the notepad her held in her lap. "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Chiba?"

"Because my best friend thinks there's something wrong with me."

"Do you have an idea of what that might be?"

Despite his exasperation, his face flushed guiltily. "…No."

Dr. Meioh sent him a shrewd grin. "Right. Can you tell me about a girl named Usagi?"

His expression brightened, perhaps too much for a man who only knew the poor girl by coincidence. "She's the most amazing girl I've met. She's funny, affectionate, kind, charming…" Mamoru blinked, blushing again. "But Odango is the most annoying, clumsy, emotional, short-fused, ditz ever!"

Mamoru's irritation grew as he saw the glint of amusement in the therapist's dark amethyst eyes. "I understand, Mr. Chiba. Usagi sounds like quite a handful. Do you mind telling me how many times a day you encounter her?"

The sapphire eyed man snorted. "Encounter? I run into her, literally, at _least_ three times a day."

"And how many times do you see her?"

Setsuna scribbled something down as Mamoru tensed. "W-What do you mean, see her?"

"How many times do you see her_, but her not seeing you back_?"

"Um…do I have to answer your question?"

"By the look on your face, I believe the answer is rather obvious. But I am a therapist, and therefore my job is to help you get over your problems effectively without causing harm to yourself…or others, for that matter. You, Mr. Chiba, have already been diagnosed before you even stepped into this building, and all there is to do now is _cure_ you."

Alarms rang in his head like the piercing sound of a whistle. Already diagnosed? How? His obsession with Usagi wasn't that obvious, was it? No, it couldn't be. Dr. Meioh was bluffing. She had to be.

Mamoru leaned back and crossed his arms, a smug expression on his face. "And what do you presume is wrong with me, Meioh-sama?"

A practiced smile crossed her features. "That is for you to admit, Chiba-san."

He scowled at the woman, exhaling slowly. "You're not making this easy for either of us."

"No, that would be you making this whole ordeal difficult. All you have to do is convince yourself that you are in love with this girl."

Immediately, he roared, "I am not in love with Usako!"

Twinkling laughter echoed through the room—_Not as nice as Usagi's laugh_, Mamoru thought— as the man sat stunned at what he had just proclaimed.

Dr. Meioh lightly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laughter. "You haven't even begun a positive relationship with her and you've already given her a nickname!" Without looking at her board, she wrote something down.

Mamoru's face felt like it was engulfed in scorching flames of embarrassment. "I…I don't love her."

"Then you are obsessed with her. If you deny it, then why do you do the things you do?"

"Because she's the one that needs to be here."

"I think she should be here too, for I bet your whole demeanor would change, won't it? But Usagi-chan is in school at the moment, so lucky you."

"Usagi-chan? You know her? Are kidding me?"

Dr. Meioh smiled softly. "Who doesn't know her? The boy she went on a date with knew her, and I know from Furuhata-san that you did not respond very well to that. You were jealous."

"I was not jealous. I just happened to see the same movie as them on the same night at the same time."

"Mamoru-san, the movie was an ultra-sappy chick flick; no guy would want to see that_. No one_."

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he sighed pitifully and buried his face in his hands. "Guilty. Will you arrest me now?"

"Sure. Your sentence is to never see Usagi ever again."

Setsuna winced at the strangled cry her patient emitted. "…And your bail is to admit that you're in love."

She flinched with surprise when Mamoru stood up abruptly, glaring down at her. "You want me to confess? Fine. I'm in love with Odango-atama." A tremor passed through his body. "Can I leave now?"

"Say her name, please."

He gritted his teeth. "I'm in love with Usagi."

"Louder; I can't hear you."

"I'm freaking in love with Tsukino Usagi!" He shouted, his face contorting with internal frustration. "What more do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell it to the world; how else will all the boys know that you've made your claim on her?"

He glided angrily to the windows on the far wall, throwing them open, screaming, "I'm in love with Usagi!"

"Again!"

Mamoru drew in a shaky breath before bellowing, "I'm in love with Usako!"

And then he collapsed into the smaller bookcase beneath the windowsill. He breathed heavily, hitting his head repeatedly against the wood, a fist pounding on a nearby book. His voice was broken and hollow, filled with self-loathing. "I'm in love with her… I am in love with Usagi. I'm in love with her hair. I'm in love with her eyes. I'm in love with her laugh. I'm in love with the way her face scrunches up and turns red when she's angry. I'm in love with _her_."

Gradually, he lowered himself to the ground, turning his back to the window and slumping forward. He raised his head slowly, meeting Dr. Meioh's eyes. "I'm in love with her."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "You've been cured."


	31. Supermarket

**Kon'wa minna-san. Sorry for not updating; life hit fast and hard. I never thought I'd have to deal with adultery...ever. Figures that I've written about it, too. Must've been an omen of sorts. :P**

**I had said that the little mini series I had been authoring had three chapters, but I have just no clue what the last part should be like. So until I figure something out that makes sense, it'll be posted. Otherwise, I'll be updating with drabbles that have slowly been piling up.**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Supermarket**

**Word Count: 744**

Long blond curls bounced in time with her skips as she bounded down the aisle. Her cerulean eyes skimmed across the colorful boxes and packages on the shelves, frown as she could not find the item she sought. Her shoulders slumped with defeat, ready to give in, but then something caught her eye.

Rather, some_one_ caught her eye.

Near the end of the aisle and standing over an assortment of flower bouquets was her long time enemy and short time secret crush, was Chiba Mamoru.

A grin spread over her face when she realized his back was to her, and she dashed towards him, hoping her steps were quiet but seeing the 'wet floor' sign too late.

Her feet skidded across the tiled floor of the supermarket, her arms creating whirlwinds as they spun in a feeble attempt to slow and balance herself.

And she slipped right into his arms, quite literally.

"Even here I manage to run into you, Odango Atama." He rolled his midnight eyes, but his hold on her did not loosen. Her body was flush against his, one hand on her slim waist. "It seems I cannot get away from you."

"I'm here food shopping with my mother and Shingo; I did not expect to see you here. In fact, I thought you ordered your things online, being the anti-social crab you are."

"Ow, that one kinda stung." Mamoru cringed. "Have you maimed anyone one else today?"

Her face scrunched up, looking about to yell. "Why you—" The expression on her face softened considerably as her gaze went behind him. "What's behind your back?"

Mamoru shifted, trying to keep whatever it was out of her sight. "Nothing that concerns you, Odango."

After many failed attempts at getting even a small peek, Usagi kicked his shin. He bent slightly with his wince, exposing the item. "Flowers? Why are you buying flowers? Who's the poor, unsuspecting girl you are trying to charm?"

"What? You don't think I can be romantic?"

"No, and definitely not with those ugly flowers!" She screeched, pointing at the bouquet.

Mamoru frowned, looking between the girl and the flowers. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're the ugliest colors I've ever seen!"

His frowned deepened, hurriedly shoving the bouquet back into its slot. "What would you recommend, Odango, even though I bet you haven't even been given flowers before?"

Usagi's flushed; a telltale sign telling him his statement was true. "Well, it depends on the message you want to send. Are they for a family member, a friend, a non-existent girl..."

He rolled his eyes, folding his arms behind his back. "I can assure you that she exists, Odango Atama. I see her every day."

"Sure you do, when you're daydreaming. Maybe I should tell Motoki-onii-san to get you that therapist."

Gritting his teeth, he ignored her comment and asked, "What kind of messages could I be sending?"

"If you're trying to be romantic, the obvious choice would be roses. Or, you could be sending "We're friends" message by sending an assortment of flowers." She rambled on with other examples, even though Mamoru already knew which he was going to purchase. But he wouldn't interrupt her; he liked hearing her voice, especially when she wasn't screaming at him.

As Usagi finished, Mamoru scooped up a bouquet of red roses. "Poor girl." She said, shaking her head.

"Mhm," He chuckled quietly at the irony. "Walk with me, Odango?"

She looked at him curiously, a hint of suspicion in her eyes, but she shrugged and fell into step beside him.

Finally arriving at the cash register, Mamoru's face was completely red while the blonde beside him seemed oblivious to the looks people gave the couple.

"I feel really bad for the girl who'll be getting flowers from a jerk like you," Usagi commented as Mamoru traded money for the bouquet. "Sucks to be her."

Mamoru, having enough of those kinds of words coming from her mouth, turned abruptly and handed her the flowers, a plastic smile on his face. "Have fun feeling bad for yourself."

Feeling victorious though not proud of his confession, Mamoru strolled out of the food store, hands in his pockets, whistling a merry tune.

Usagi stared in horror at the gift she had just received before looking up in the direction he had gone, shaking her head. But then she smiled, running forward, reaching out to grab what she so desperately sought for...

"Mom! I found the mayonnaise!"


	32. Morning

**Sexual references. You have been warned. Usual disclaimer applies as always.**

* * *

**Morning**

**Word Count: 505**

When she woke up the morning after, she slapped him hard. Her face became angry and wet with tears. She screamed words he thought he'd never hear come from her soft lips. He tried to take her in his arms and comfort her, but his only love would not allow it. Her small fists beat against his bare chest, the damp sheets tangling around them as she struggled, yet he refused to let go.

In one night he had taken not only her first kiss, but her innocence too. And she hated him for it.

It wasn't entirely his fault, he told her. She was the one drunk, wearing the dress of a prostitute and had come on to him at the corner they usually met at. She was a gorgeous woman and he was still just a man with needs.

Eventually her fight against him relented and she buried her face into his neck, digging her nails into his skin. Her nude body was flush against his, and he reached for his shirt.

Tugging the large tee shirt over her head, a sudden realization came to mind. One he wasn't sure he wanted to celebrate or dread.

He pulled her unmoving body to him again, stroking her stomach with his thumb. Already he was treasuring the tiny life that was more than possibly growing there.

He met her horrified stare as she realized what he was trying to tell her. Her eyes flooded and her tears started again, the sight making his heart clench. She didn't want this. She didn't want him.

He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. Calmly, he asked her to marry him.

He was surprised by the rage that erupted in her eyes as she ripped away from him, hurriedly collecting her discarded clothes. She was already out the door before he got up to go after her.

It was raining. She was missing. He was miserable.

But he was reassured. In their's society, women like her would be disowned from her family. She would come back. She had too.

Hardly two months later, he awakened to slow, repetitive knocks on his door. His heart raced with excitement. She was here at last.

Clad only in his boxers, he swung open to entrance to his apartment and was greeted with the image of a dirty, runaway girl.

Without another thought, he took her by the waist and brought her into his home. His hand went straight for her stomach.

He ached at the fear of further rejection haunting her eyes.

And when he felt the growing swell of her stomach, he smiled like he never had before. He hugged the stunned mother to be tightly, letting his own tears fall.

He picked her up bridal style, carrying her into his bedroom. All night he showed her how much he cared, how much he cherished, how much he loved her. And she never once doubted him.

When she woke up the morning after, she smiled.


	33. Ice Cream

**I'm back for the time being! Probably not for long, though. I'm so close to 100 reviews! Who will it be? (dramatic gasp). This is not a happy chapter. Maybe inspiring, or something you can relate to, but not happy. Sorry!**

* * *

**Ice Cream**

**Word Count: 484**

She digs the metal spoon into the carton, scoops out a clump, and stuffs it into her mouth. Her tongue grazes the sweet substance, the cold iciness sliding down her throat. Her blue eyes are trained on the television in front of her, but she's not paying attention. She's starting to sweat from the heat the fluffy pink blanket was providing, but she doesn't care. Her cell phone is crammed full with text messages and missed calls from her friends, but she doesn't care about that, either.

What she does care about, however, was the fact she could feel herself slowly withering away, like she was dying inside, her soul being ripped away from her tired body bit by little bit.

She jams another spoonful into her mouth, her frown ever there.

Her problem is common, though she stubbornly refuses to think of it that way. Her situation traps her, sinking its ten-inch long nails into her mind, into her heart. He was special. He meant everything to her. He is the reason she was sitting on her bed, cooped up in her room for the past two weeks.

She hasn't smiled in those two weeks. His fault.

He is the one _still_ holding her bleeding heart in his grasp, no matter how hard he tried to give it back. The idiot would always have her love, would always cross her mind a thousand times a day. Would never leave her alone, even it weren't intentional.

He was _always_ there, _anywhere_ she went.

She stabs the carton and is angered to find it empty. Empty like she is inside. Empty like the spot in the booth next to her where he used to sit.

She crushes the container, crushes it like her heart is. Like she wishes she could do to him.

She screams as the couple in the movie be reunited and kiss, like they used to. Like what she thought she still wanted to.

In her rage, she flings the spoon at the screen, glaring as it stuck and left a long smudge as it slid down. Slid down like she did against her door once she came home, breathless from running away from the source of her pain. Down like the tears on her face.

She grips her head as she feels another torrent of emotions invading her like hyper active aliens. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she began to sob again, and again, and againagainagainagainagain...

Some time, a while after, she realizes she had stopped crying. She lifts her head and looks around her messy room like it's a place entirely unfamiliar.

She pushes herself up off the bed and picks up the spoon. She takes it into the bathroom and lets it run under the water. Then she holds it up, gazing at the shiny surface in wonder. It's shiny, clean like...like...

Something new.

And she smiles.


	34. Lucky

**I've come to the conclusion that I destest the majority of the drabbles/oneshots/songfics I've written. I'm not going to take them down, as tempting as it may be because most of them are a disgrace (in my opinion, maybe not some of yours) because...well, I'm not quite sure at the moment. I'll find an excuse when I'm lying in bed tonight.**

**Stephumz - you are my 100th reviewer! Congratulations! Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed as well! Why don't you all try out that new blue button that's at the bottom of the page?**

* * *

**Lucky**

**Word Count: 407**

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"But of course. Though it's not like I had a choice."

"Hey, you _did_ have a choice."

"Sure, but I wasn't going to let you _not_ go on the date tonight."

"I'm ever so grateful for your concern about my love life."

"At the moment, I'm more concerned with straightening the rest of your hair as fast as possible before my arms fall off. Don't you dare roll your eyes at me like that! It's true!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to cut my hair off then so it will be easier for you."

"No, no, no! That's okay. I don't mind _that_ much. In fact, I love your hair! How about we change the topic, yeah? Have you heard that Zac Efron is going to be in the movie _The Lucky One_? "

"Ooh, yes. He's dreamy, especially now that he cut his hair. His eyes are so beautiful. But he's not my type; I actually prefer older guys, like…hmm, Leonardo DiCaprio. Now, he's hot—hey! Watch what you're doing! You're burning my hair!"

"He's a little _too_ old, sweetie."

"I don't think so. He gets better the older he gets! Well, maybe in another decade or two I'll change my mind about that, but I do try not to think about that."

"I don't think your poor boyfriend appreciates it, either."

"Oh, definitely. He's very possessive and is always checking up on me. It's like he's trying to be more of a dad than a good boyfriend."

"To me he sounds like he only wants what's best for you."

"That, and I've got him wrapped around my finger, but he doesn't realize it. I can get him to do whatever I want."

"Really?"

"Yup, that's why he's straightening my hair right now for our anniversary date tonight."

"He sounds like an incredibly benevolent and thoughtful boyfriend."

"Absolutely, which is the reason I'm going to say yes when he proposes tonight. Hey, you're not allowed to stop straightening my hair until it's done."

"A-and how d-do you know h-he's going to p-propose?"

"I found the box when I was getting my lipstick out from under the seat in his car when I dropped it, and there it was in all of its shiny glory!"

"And you're sure you want to marry him?"

"He's no Zac Efron or Leo DiCaprio, but he's the one I love. _I'm_ the lucky one."


	35. Rollercoaster

**... means an action taking place.**

**"..." is a character being silent.**

**This isn't one of my bests...boredom doesn't not lead to me writing well, apparently. But I do like this new style I've been trying out...and I'm aiming to reach 50 chapters before this story is officially finished.**

**Anybody know what rollercoaster is in this oneshot?**

* * *

**Rollercoaster**

**Word Count: 481**

"C'mon, Meatball Head. It won't be that bad."

"Darien, this rollercoaster is forty-five stories tall and moves at 128 miles per hour! Of course it's going to be horrible."

"It's just a ride. It's not going to kill you."

"Oh yes it will. It'll be my luck that it breaks and flies off the track…or the speed-controlling-mechanism-thingy will break and we'll go so fast that our bodies collapse…or I'll have a heart attack…or a bug will fly into my mouth while I'm screaming and I choke and die…"

"Serena, I promise you that none of that will happen. Now let's go before the line gets too long."

"Ughh…"

…

"No! No no no no no _no_! I refuse to sit in the very front! It's suicide!"

"It's more fun this way."

"That's what you said last time!"

"Serena…"

"Darien…"

"I'll buy you all the ice cream and junk food you want, and I won't comment on how overpriced everything is."

"Uh…umm…"

"And I'll win you one of those giant stuffed animals."

"…I'm going to regret this. I'm going to regret this so, so much!"

"I love you, Sere."

"You had better, mister. I need someone to make sure my mother doesn't ruin my funeral."

_*Laugh*_

"I'm serious. She'll surround and stuff my coffin with all the stuffed animals from my childhood and show completely embarrassing pictures of me to anyone who attends…even the priest! She'll dress my corpse in totally unfashionable clothes and tacky makeup. Don't you know how awful that would be?"

"Absolutely horrific." _*Stifled chuckling*_

"Stop laughing at me!"

…

"Darien! Darien! The buckle isn't clicking! They'll start the ride without fixing my seat and I'll fly out and crack my head open—"

…

"Oh, I knew that. Heh…."

…

"Eek! We're moving!"

"So did all the other coasters we've been on, Sere."

"…Shut up."

…

"Oh God oh God oh God…OH GOD!"

"Calm down!"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I'm going to kill you when we get off of this thing! If we don't make it, I'll bring you back alive and kill you again!"

"That doesn't make sense—"

"I'm going to die because of you! I don't want to be your fiancé anymore, you—AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_-Halfway up the ramp-_

"Darien, this is amazing! Whoo hoo!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Whoa, look at this view! You can see everything from here! Here we go down now—Whoo! Haha!"

"GET ME OFF THIS THING! Ahhhhh!"

"Why Darien? It's not that bad! I love this! Besides, it's over now. And your hair looks like it's been through a tornado...Darien? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure…just need to sit down for a second…"

"Aw, was big bad Darien scared of the big bad rollercoaster?"

"No, no, of course not. They don't scare me at all, are you kidding?"

"Great, so that means we can go again!"

"Oh God…"


	36. In His Eyes

**I just realized I've been writing SM drabbles for over a year now, so I went back and re-read all of them (I still hate a lot of them). But what got me wasn't my writing, but my author's notes. I found myself to be shaking my head often while muttering, "You were such a weirdo."**

**Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows! I really do love and appreciate them all. Now I have eight more chapters to think up, and then this collection will finally be completed! **

* * *

**In His Eyes**

**Word Count: 114**

They think I am crazy.

I don't think I am.

Am I?

No, I don't think so.

Just because I decided to be a stranger's girlfriend before I even knew his name didn't mean I am crazy.

They think me shallow.

I'm not.

Am I?

Maybe a little.

Just because the stranger is strikingly handsome doesn't mean I'm shallow.

They believe I am a bitch.

Am I?

Probably.

Just because I spend less time with them and more with a stranger doesn't mean I'm a bitch.

I didn't agree to be the stranger's girlfriend because I am a crazy, vain bitch who is desperate for a boyfriend.

I accepted because when I looked in his eyes, I saw me.


	37. Questions

**I promise that at least two of the remaining chapters left of SL will be happy chapters. This one isn't though** **;) You can just read the italics part of this drabble. It's the best part of it.**

* * *

**Questions**

**Word Count: 286**

_Why was life so cruel and unforgiving?_

She couldn't understand, couldn't wrap her head around it. He was supposed to be her enemy, wasn't be? The jerk who would always tease her about her traits and characteristics, good or bad?

_Why did good and evil exist?_

It didn't make any sense. To do what he did required a great deal of protectiveness and affection on some level, but he couldn't have possibly have felt that way about her. It wasn't possible.

_Why did she have to be the epitome of good?_

How was she supposed to know! He never showed any signs of being remotely caring. Just yesterday he had pulled her stool out from under her when she went to sit!

_Why did she have to defeat the epitome of evil?_

But wait…wasn't he the one to drop her schoolbag off at her house when she left it at the Arcade? She remembered him helping her with Maths homework one time too…and he had also told her she had gum in her hair that one time…

_Why did she have to be weak?_

She must've been blind! Three years of their strange love-hate relationship and she never took note of all the good things he did for her! She should've noticed that he was in love with her long before he told her as he lay bleeding to death in her arms!

_Why did he have to be so selfless and brave?_

She should've noticed…maybe they could've been friends.

_Why did he love her enough to sacrifice himself?_

Maybe they could've been more.

_Why was life so full of questions, questions that would never be answered?_

But he was dead now. And that was that.


	38. The Guy Next Door

**This counts as a happy ending, right? :) _Please_ review. Big thanks to everyone who has and to those who've faved/followed!**

* * *

**The Guy Next Door**

**Word Count: 584**

I could no longer inhale. My chest felt like air had been pumped directly into my heart, making it ten times larger than it should be. The pressure and the pain were incredible. The words he said only once, but my mind kept repeating them over and over again in disbelief. The words were causing my heart to feel as if it were going to burst into a hundred pieces.

"I'm leaving you."

Did he really say that? I looked at the man I loved, the man who had said he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I waited for him to continue but after a minute he was still silent. This was it. The world I loved and cherished was over. My knees decided they could no longer hold up my weight, which felt like it tripled in a matter of moments. I went down in slow motion, never taking my eyes of off him. The man who just shattered my world and broke my heart with three little words. I barely felt my bare knees touch the ice cold tiled floor of my kitchen. I forgot it was night time in the middle of winter and all I was wearing was an old oversized T-shirt in my poorly heated kitchen. I should have been shivering from the cold but all I was aware of was me and him… everything else no longer mattered.

I looked into his dark eyes. They were glassy, but they were determined. How could he do this to me, to us? I wanted to ask him but I still couldn't inhale. I felt a tear form at the inside corner of my left eye and then it was falling down my cheek.

He took two steps toward me and then he was standing over me. His six foot two inch frame towered over me. I wasn't able take my eyes off of his so I didn't see him raise his hand to my check. I felt the coolness of his porcelain fingers on my skin. He gently slid them across my left cheek, wiping away my tear.

He told me that we were meant to be together. He told me that when he found the woman he was meant to be with he would know because the blood in their bodies would become like magnets, always pulling them toward each other. It would feel as if electric currents were running through their bodies.

Was I not that woman?

"I'm leaving you."

* * *

A new house was prefect for new beginnings when you had nothing left, when everything in your old life would remind you of that someone.

There were no objects to remind me of _him_, but it didn't matter. He was always on my mind. If I had a nickel for every possible scenario of why he left me I'd be a millionaire by now.

No sooner that I had finished making my new bed that a melody rung through the walls of my house, announcing someone's arrival. Swiping my hands on the thighs of my jeans to wipe away imaginary dust, I scurried off to the door.

When the door opened at last, I was captivated by a raven colored fringe that fell into stunning blue eyes. He extended his hand, and without thinking I slipped my tiny hand into his much larger one and shook it. But the moment our skin brushed, a tingle shot through my veins all the way down to my toes.

"Hello, I'm Darien."


	39. Unrequited

**Unrequited**

**Word Count: 160**

She fought to be silent as she heard the collective footsteps and hollers of her school's varsity football team. She knew who'd be with them, celebrating what seemed to be a big win.

And then they reached the intersection that her dead-end hallway was connected to, and she buried her head deep in her arms. Please don't see me, please don't see me…

The voices quieted down a few levels, and then _his_ voice rang out over the others. "You guys go on ahead, I think I left something of mine back in the locker room." There were grumbles, then goodbyes, and the football team disappeared.

"Serena?"

No, it's not me. Go away.

"What're you doing? Are you hiding from someone?"

Yeah, you.

"Serena, have you been crying?"

Why can't you see that I love you?

He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The action only made her cry harder.

There was nothing worse than being comforted by the person who was making you cry.


	40. Cold

**My first attempt at something like this :) Hope you like. I really admire these kind of writings. Very powerful when it's written well. Please review!**

* * *

** Cold**

**Word Count: 140**

I feel so

So c.o.l.d.

And just so

So t.i.r.e.d.

I wanna curl up

Into a ball

But it's not enough

N(_ever_) enough

Because there's no one

No one at all

No

_O_

_N_

_E _

To **help** me

I miss it (_him_)

His comforting warmth

Around me

Holding me

_**Loving** _me

But he's gone now (gone forever)

And I'm just so

So cold

Like a desert snake

S-t-r-a-n-d-e-d

In the snow

_**Alone**_

And I'm so tired

Tired of everything

Sick of **IT**!

Of the _quiet_

And of the _whispers_

And the _looks_

And the _feelings_

And s—

**SUDDENLY**

I'm

F

_A_

_L_

_L_

**_I_**

**_N_**

**G**

So far

**D.**

**O.**

**W.**

**N.**

No END in sight

(It's so dark!)

And then—

His arms

around me

_**Saving**_ me

**PROTECTING** me

I feel so

So safe

And...

And just so...

...so _WARM_.


	41. Escape

**Escape**

**Word Count: 100**

He had been helping Andrew stock the new shipment of supplies for the Arcade when two hands shoved him into the storage room, slamming the door behind him with an audible 'click!' Getting up from where he had fallen, he fumbled around for the lights. Once that was taken care of, he turned to find a sight that was most expected: Meatball Head tied up and gagged. Darien sighed dismally, tugging the girl's restraints until they came undone. She nodded her thanks and rubbed her wrists.

"Ready to escape again?"

"If only you want to tell them we're already dating."


	42. Opalescent

**Yeah, I'm finally updating SL. I found this while cleaning out a drawer that hasn't been touched in a while, and I adapted it slightly to fit Sailor Moon. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Opalescent**

**Word Count: 196**

A simple ring

A glittering opal

On a thin gold band.

-0-

It shines bright

Aglow with its own spectrum

Even in scarce light.

-0-

Untouched in years

A keepsake, a memory

Of things that no longer exist.

-0-

A love that transcends time

An unbreakable love

Two destined together.

-0-

Through war and peace

Through death and life

Through lies and truths.

-0-

A millennia goes by

The love they once shared

Forgotten to all.

-0-

A lonely man is all that's left of the prince

A crybaby takes the place of the princess

Two entirely different colors.

-0-

They have met again

But lie and fight and die

Through their own war.

-0-

And yet something blooms

Within the depths

Of hate.

-0-

She is his beacon

Her light invades

His dark world.

-0-

Unfamiliar and unwanted

But somehow

Familiar and wanted.

-0-

Strange feelings arise

Unsure and confused he fights

The love for him fades.

-0-

She too fights with him

for the emotions that grow

from the heart.

-0-

The cycle unending

A fall with no ground

On which to land.

-0-

Perhaps tomorrow

They will no longer

Be blinded.

And perhaps

They will see the spectrum

That holds so many colors

That holds their love.


	43. Bacon

**I never received most of the recent reviews it seems. I had to check the website itself rather than my email, and I found many reviews I haven't seen before! Thank you all so much!**

**_To my anonymous reviewer "AM"_ in particular if you're still out there since it's been almost a year- Thank you! I definitely understand and appreciate all constructive criticism you gave me. I've already considered taking down several chapters multiple times, not just the songfic ones. They were terrible. Your reviews were very helpful and enlightening, so I thank you again.**

**One hundred and sixty-one reviews! That is unbelievably amazing. You guys are fantastic. There's only one more chapter until this collection will be labeled as complete; there might be times where I'm randomly inspired however, and update it after number fifty is finished :) I hope you all enjoy this one- as promised, it is a light and happy one!**

**Review please!**

* * *

**Bacon**

**Word Count: 820**

The gentle morning sun shined warmly upon the closed eyes of the sleeping girl, awakening her. She stretched lazily but carefully enough to keep from waking her partner. She turned her head towards him, a soft and contented smile stretching across her lips as she gazed at him and his mussed hair, his mouth moving with unspoken words as he dreamed.

It was amusing that it was only a week ago that she had been agonizing over whether or not she should move in with her boyfriend despite the financial benefits that came with it. She had been ecstatic for months since Darien had first proposed the idea of renting out an apartment together, but the day before the official move, she had broken down and worried about every little thing her mind threw at her. She chuckled lightly now, remembering that she had burst into tears over wondering if their relationship, one she treasured so dearly, would fall apart simply because they would never agree on what to eat, schedule times, and a movie to watch.

None of her concerns had come true. A week of living together in a small apartment had gone by in a delirious haze of glee. They had many foods in common and it helped that Darien was the cook and not her. Their college schedules allowed them a good amount of time to be together, and there was always a movie to watch as they snuggled up on the raggedy couch together.

Now, she couldn't believe that she had ever doubted if this was a good decision.

What she loved most about living with him was falling asleep and waking up in his arms.

She always seemed to be freezing, while he was always warm and that made him the perfect pillow. She loved the security of being held so protectively, the way she felt valuable with the way his grip was so gentle, the way that in his sleep his hold tightened around her whenever her body moved away…like he was afraid to lose her.

Serena decided that to celebrate surviving a week living together, she would try making pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Nothing hard or too complicated.

The moment she attempted to scoot towards the side of the bed, her boyfriend's arms locked themselves tight around her petite frame, pulling her back to him as he buried his face into her neck and groaned in protest. She could only giggle, running a hand through his ebony hair.

"Darien," she cooed and a deep sound resonated in his chest as a response. "I was going to go make pancakes." She hesitated telling him that she wanted to cook bacon as well since bacon was one of his favorite foods and she felt like keeping a part of it a surprise.

When he gave no answer however, she gave in. "…And bacon…"

She suddenly found herself shoved out of bed, her spot in Darien's arms quickly replaced by her pillow.

"Bacon," he murmured sleepily. "Yummy bacon…" Serena rolled her eyes and adjusted her nightgown –which was actually one of his shirts—and crept out of their small bedroom to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, she stared down at the plate of burnt to crisp bacon, a batch of slightly more than golden-brown pancakes on its own plate beside it. The pancakes were actually pretty good, considering they came from a box mix so she didn't have to do much to prepare them, but the bacon was surely not edible as it was much too cooked. Serena blamed the radio and the songs that played that caused her to dance around and become distracted.

She had tried to cook for once, to do something good and meaningful, and she had _failed_. Tears welled in her eyes. Was this how the rest of their time together was going to be like, with her being such a failure at these simple things? Certainly Darien would lose his tolerance of her clumsiness and failures eventually and want to find someone who could walk five feet without bumping into something…

Arms wrapped themselves snugly about her waist, a head coming down to rest on her shoulder as a hand reached out and plucked a strip of bacon from the plate, taking a bite. With his head next to her ear, she could hear the terrible crunching of the bacon being chewed, sounding like rocks going through a blender. She waited nervously, feeling almost terrified to hear his comment about how she ruined his bacon.

But she was surprised when instead of a comment, she only heard more crunching as he finished the piece. Then it was the sound of his lips smacking as he licked them, and he hummed appreciatively. "Just the way I like my bacon. How'd you know that?" He kissed her temple and reached for another.

She glowed in her happiness and it showed through her radiant smile.


	44. Sky Fall

**Hello again! I've deleted quite a few chapters so now, we've several chapters until fifty again! Will it ever end? No, probably not.**

**As requested by PoetofMercury, a little drabble inspired by Adele's Skyfall. I think this is the first that has sailor moon and tuxedo mask! ****Also, you could use the movie _The Grey_'s poem as a theme:**

_**Once more into the fray**__**  
**__**Into the last good fight I'll ever know**__**  
**__**Live and die on this day**__**  
**__**Live and die on this day**__**  
**__**Screaming into the howling dark**_.

* * *

**Sky Fall**

**Word Count: 370**

Her whole body hurt as if she had leaped from a skyscraper and had managed to live. Blood gushed from wounds she had no memory of receiving, and she was certain her left arm was broken. Her Sailors were sprawled in locations many feet away in every direction, unconscious and terribly defeated. She herself could not find the strength to stand, and so she sat, shoulders slumped and head down, staring miserably into nothing.

The day had been sunny and bright and full of good, hopeful possibilities.

Yet in a flick of a switch, it had all turned into a blazing hell.

The sky was lit orange and grey from fires that were caused by explosions. Debris covered entire blocks from buildings that had collapsed. Sirens wailed unwaveringly. People cried, people screamed, and people died.

With a final sweeping glance over her fallen friends, she began to cry.

Fingers interlaced themselves with hers and she leaned against him, her back to his. She gripped his hand as tightly as she could as she screamed and sobbed. She could feel his body shaking with his own tears.

A scream sounded in the distance.

"We can't just give up," she whispered. "We can't let them all die without a fight. There's people…people who need us to."

She allowed him tug to her to her feet, letting her use him for balance as the world swayed in her vision. "You're right."

They turned and faced the center of the destroyed city as more explosions blew. She could still hear the sinister laugh of their attacker, echoing over and over in her head.

"Together?"

"Together."

Slowly, step by agonizing step, they made their way back into the fray, not knowing if they would live or die, but knowing that as long as they had each other, they were never truly alone.

_Let the sky fall__  
__When it crumbles__  
__We will stand tall__  
__Face it all together__  
__At skyfall_


	45. His Side

**I wrote this and when I reread it, it just felt like something was missing that could make this a lot better. I've been trying to come up with something for awhile...but to no avail. Do you think you guys could share your ideas on how I might improve this? Please review!**

* * *

**His Side**  
**Word Count: 307**

All he wanted to do was leave. She didn't see his side, though, and she kept him here longer. His daily routine became fake smiles and fake friendliness. He hated it. He hated her for making him stay here while all of his instincts were screaming for him to escape.

Finally, one day, after hours of listening to her incessant complaining, of running all her stupid errands for her, he broke.

He ran away.

He took the earliest plane out of the country he could find. He drank several cups of coffee, but even without the caffeine, he knew he would've been wide awake for the several-hour flight anyway. When the pilot announced that their descent was about to begin, and when he saw the lights of the city, his eagerness only rose to inexplicable/exponential heights, his heart beginning to pound in his chest at an alarming speed.

The sound of his key sliding into place, the click of the lock...it was a sound he had been waiting for. The caffeine crash and fatigue settled into his mind and body. He trudged slowly up the stairs to his room.

There, curled up on his side of the bed wearing his favorite sweatshirt, was his wife. The one he left mid-honeymoon so he could work for his evil monster from hell boss in Europe.

It had been the biggest mistake in his life.

She laid there asleep, drool spilling onto the pillow, dried tears on her cheeks, the phone next to her.

Changing into his pajamas, he slipped into the covers behind her. Surprisingly, she stirred. Her hand appeared from within the mass of blankets and dragged down his face. And then her whole body flipped towards him. "You're home," she sleepily murmured. "You're finally home..."

He didn't need a high paying job to be happy. He needed her. All he wanted to do was stay. Here, with her. This...this was where he belonged.


	46. Thumps

**Please review!**

* * *

**Thumps**

**Word Count: 391**

The thump of the car door.

His father is home, reeking of alcohol.

The thump of his heart.

He is afraid for his mother.

The thump of his mother hitting the wall.

She always told him to hide.

The thump of his heart.

He sits in his closet and ignores the screams.

The thumps on the door.

His father is being arrested.

The thump of his heart.

Their car flies off the road.

The thump of the car smashing into the sea.

This is the last time he ever sees his parents.

The thump of his heart.

The gazes of other orphans drown him.

The thump of the stamp on an important document.

He is now of age.

The thump of his heart.

His eyes meet the eyes of a pretty girl, and she smiles at him.

The thump on his back.

His friend congratulates him for finally asking her out.

The thump of his heart.

She walks down the aisle, an enchanting smile on her lovely face.

The thump in her tummy.

A little life is growing.

The thump of his heart.

His little girl is placed into his arms for the first time.

The thump of feet on the floor.

He sighs- she's out past curfew again.

The thump of his heart.

His little girl is getting married.

The thump of the music.

She looks up at him and tries to reassure him that he isn't losing her.

The thump of his heart.

His entire family visits for the holidays.

Thump.

He looks around.

Thump.

His wife, still beautiful in her old age, hands out gifts to their family.

Thump.

His daughter and son in law have an arm around each other as they chat with their uncle.

Thump.

His young grandson runs up to him and asks about going fishing.

Thump.

His grandson's older sister steps in and reminds the boy that it is winter, and they run off.

Thump.

His wife comes over and smiles and he is reminded of the day they first met.

Thump.

Together they gaze upon everything they have built. Their home, their family, their love.

Thump.

He wonders how he has gotten this far.

Thump.

To go from a child born with nothing, to a man with everything.


	47. Bliss

**Finally came up with something :) please tell me what you think! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bliss **

**Word Count: 341 **

When I look down upon her, and she stares at me wordlessly with those blue eyes, I become bliss. My heart fills with an unmatched joy, and my soul begins to fly. It twists and dips and flips, around and around, never ending until we look away. But even then it lingers, ever constant, until our gazes meet again, pulsing with terrifying electricity and fierce protectiveness. A beautiful chaos.

Perhaps these feelings, ever so extreme, shall one day cause the end of me, or at least something perilously close. Perhaps it will cause her to hate me, to turn away from me and the love I will carry forevermore. For her. Always her.

But for now, and for as long as she will allow me to, I will attend every tea party with her stuffed animals. I will hunt down the boy who breaks her heart, and refrain from killing him only because she asks. I will be there to reject every dress she tries on if it shows even the smallest amount of skin. I will interrogate her fiancé to know he will take care of her and love her even more than I. I will attempt to remain strong as together we walk down the aisle. I will watch from a distance as she lives her own life.

It would be a long time until she looks at me with those eyes again. But instead, those eyes would be those of another little bundle of unmatched joy. With my grandchild held in my arms, I will love and protect as fiercely as I do her mother, and her mother's mother. I will dress up in silly outfits and let her smear makeup over my face. I will spoil her with toys and sweets. I will carry her to bed after a day of playing at the park. I will kiss her forehead and smile, days since long gone floating through my mind. She will mumble, "I love you, Grandpa," as she falls asleep.

And once more, my soul will fly.


End file.
